Agents of SHIELD one-shots (quakerider)
by GhostRider1132
Summary: Short stories to mix ups of mostly quakerider fanfiction but there are other character and relationships set up.
1. Winter Formal

All rights reserved to Marvel and ABC.

Real world/ high school setting

Daisy and Jemma are in the cafeteria during lunch period talking about what they are doing for the formal.

"Oh come on Jemma, he practically melts when you sneeze in his direction." Daisy whined trying to convince jemma to ask Fitz's to the winter formal.

"I don't know daisy, he's just so quiet and shy." They both looked down the long table seeing him play with metal pieces the teachers haven't caught him with yet. "He is cute though."

"Jemma he is shy because he likes you. Remember valentines day? Before you got to school he waited at your locker with a teddy bear and a rose, and he started getting really nervous and left JUST before you got there." Daisy popped a goldfish in her mouth raising both eyebrows.

Jemma looked back down the table and saw him fiddling with the calculator chips with his own tools. "I will under one condition." She looks back at daisy with a smile.

"Oh really? And what would that be jemma?" She could see those collage level two wheels turning in jemma's head. She was always bio-smart, but when it came to computers that's where daisy steps in.

"I want you to ask someone to formal of my choosing. And no changing men." Simmons stated with a wicked grin.

Daisy hated it. She was waiting for the new transfer student, Lincoln, to ask her but this morning she saw him ask this other 'miss too perfect mean girl', Raina, to go with him instead. And the lacrosse jock Ward always chased her around only wanting 'her'. She sharply exhaled. "Fine. I guess it wont hurt since I am out of ideas."

Jemma's bright smile jumped looking around. "I will keep and eye out and tell you tomorrow. I have to make sure its a good one." She winks making daisy snicker. The bell rang to return to their classes and so started daisy's long wait.

The next day at lunch when they sat down jemma had a devious grin. "So, I think I have found the perfect person for you. I mean you two have so much in common, except the social part. But we can work on that. He's even a senior like us."

Daisy shakes her head laughing. "And who is this man that suits me sorta well?" She watches as jemma spins in the seat to point to the loner across the cafeteria making her heart drop. "Are you pointing to the bookworm close to the guy in a leather jacket?" She asked with a plead seeing if jemma made a mistake.

"Nope." She popped the p knowing daisy knew what she meant. "Come on daisy, in the four years we have gone here I have never seen him with someone. He's also in my second and third classes, and he is one of the few who are passing the AP courses."

Daisy whines looking back to him. He had his earbuds in and asleep on the table. "Jemma the pour thing is asleep. Besides I have never seen him." Jemma shakes her head drinking her coke.

"Daisy your locker is next to his. I do have to warn you though, he is as stubborn and protective as you." Daisy raised a brow to the last description.

"Come by me again?"

Jemma just nodded. "Some idiots were bullying an underclassmen at the lab while the teacher left tearing this kids art up calling it shit. And he just stood up and right hooked the guy in the face knocking him out cold and helped the kid up and just returned to his seat. When the teacher came back and asked why ward was on the floor holding his nose he admitted to doing it." Daisy was shocked how the lone man took down ward who was without a doubt an ass with one foul blow to the face.

"Damn, fine. We will ask our guys at the same time alright?" Jemma nodded with a successful smile. "Wait, whats his name again?"

"Robbie reyes is what he goes by." Jemma and daisy stand and walk their own was to their targets.

Daisy edges closer with no fear, and stops when she across the table waiting for him to notice. Even from where she was standing she could hear the music playing and without a doubt it was 'Human', by Rag'n'Bone Man. She tapped his shoulder and finally he rose from his rest. His jet black hair matched his warm brown eyes. Freckles spotted his warn face, and she could see the bags under is eyes. His voice was rough as he palmed his eye. "Is it time for class?" He probably thought she was a teacher.

Daisy cleared her throat and smiled with pride. "Uh no, but I was wondering if you wanted to join me-"

And like that his expression fell without register as he went down to pick up his bag. "No."

Daisy stuttered as he rudely cut her off and so rudely saying no. "But you haven't even heard what I-"

And somehow like he knew he stopped her again. "You were going to ask me to formal, and the answer is no. So bye now." He waved her off as he got up slinging his bag on and left to roam the halls as he usually does before the bell.

Daisy stood there, jaw dropped in pure shock. This stranger had the audacity to so rudely turn her down and leave before she could ask why. But by his looks, maybe someone already asked. She returned to the table for the first time in failure of landing a guy.

Jemma bounces back with a smile and squealed. "Ah, hes so cute when he freaks out. He said yes." She said so happy but soon noticed daisy's rare look of confusion. "Oh was he too stubborn?"

"No I mean yes. . I don't know. He knew what I was going to ask, said no, and left." Jemma hummed as she tried to think.

"Well you could pull one of your signature moves and look for a reason why he wouldn't." She suggested but daisy got back up putting her bag on. "Where are you going we still have like twenty minutes?"

As she stood up she looked around. "You said it yourself, I'm going to find out why he turned all of this down." She sarcastically gestures to herself and waves jemma off.

She wondered down the halls searching for any sign of this robbie. As she passed by the band room there was a startling ruckus which was strange because the band class was on a field trip in Washington. They sounded like drums being played quite well and as she slipped in she saw robbie with his back turned to her. He connected his phone to the speakers and a song started playing. It took a moment for daisy to think of the title, 'Angels Fall' by Breaking Benjamin. Man did this guy have a taste for music, and not that bad either.

Daisy felt bad and backed out of the room. All he wanted was time to himself and she of all people could respect that coming from a foster family. She bumped into someone in the hallway as she left the room in a hurry. "Sorry, I-"

His evil smile wrenched its way to send an uncomfortable chill through her. "Hey there sky, I was wondering when I would see you again." He was with his usual two followers who tried to copy everything he did like a hive mind. "So how about that dance? And then afterwards we can go to my house." He tried acting cool but daisy hated his guts.

She mildly yelled at him. "Ward you are the last person in the universe I would ask. Now leave before I report sexual harassment to the principle." He just ignored her words smiling them off.

"I will admit, that's not the answer I was expecting." He grabs her tightly pulling her close. "How about you try again, and this time I expect a yes."

She struggled to get out of his arms. "Let me go! Ward i'm not joking let me go!" She was too busy focusing on pushing ward off she never noticed the drums had stopped. Then like her prayers were answered his voice commanded with a stern face as he came out of the band room.

"Hey. She said let her go, so I suggest you do that before you end up like two weeks ago." His posture was like a dog guarding its owner, very protective.

"What are you going to do reyes? Punch me again? Even if it was for a good cause, Principle Coulson said one more fight and you get kicked out." Ward smiled seeing robbie slowly back down and threw daisy aside. "But that doesn't apply to me."

He pushes robbie against the wall and punched him in the gut. He arched over gagging before ward hit him hard to the floor, and his friends joined in on kicking and punching him. "Yeah, think about this next time you try and play hero."

"Hey! Get off him!" Daisy threw her bag at ward distracting him as a teacher caught them and they ran off. She dropped to robbies side as he rolled onto his back groaning. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this." She tried helping him as she saw the gash over his eyebrow and nose followed with welts that will more than likely bruise.

He struggled getting up forcing her helping hand away. "I'm fine, I heal fast." The blood started to run from the cuts but he just picked up his bag and went to the bathroom.

All night she felt bad for the guy getting his ass kicked reminding her what jemma said about him. And the next day he wasn't at school along with the rest of the week. She did manage to find his spotify account and she was right about his taste in music, and sometimes you can tell a lot of a person by the music he listens to. Most were familiar and then there were his own recorded music.

That next week she was too busy to go to lunch since she missed taking a test on Friday to tell Coulson about what went down and what ward did. When she finished (Which didn't take long) she left the library to wonder around and found him again outside resting on the stone wall.

She walked up feeling the unusual cool LA weather. "Hey, I never got the chance to thank you for stepping in like that. So. . . thanks." She watched his head roll and sharply sigh. She could see most of the bruising was gone and all that remained were scabbed over cuts.

"Why are you so persistent?" He sat up and spoke low. "And your welcome." He offered her a hand up since the wall was like six feet tall.

Daisy smiled taking it and he pulls her up with amazing ease. Its no wonder how he flattened ward. "I told coulson ward threw first, so your ass is covered." He lightly chuckled shaking his head leaning back against the building.

"So what bet did you make?"

He took her by surprise. "Excuse me?"

"No one approaches me unless they have been dared, or just really stupid." He relaxes enjoying the breeze.

"Well, there was this other guy who really liked my friend Jemma. You have her in a few of your classes. Anyway he asked me to see if she was interested in him so I got her to ask him to the formal. But she said if she did, then someone she picked. . . I had to ask out." She pulled out her sandwich from lunch and eats away.

He was still his normal quiet self. "So you asked me to the formal to help some kid who has a crush on your friend?" He asks sitting up with a brow raised.

"Its cute actually, he tried so hard to ask her himself and just ask her out. But he is too worried about what might happen and now." She shrugged and pulled out some trail mix she offers him. "But you did say no to me, so they might just go on a date." She teased trying to make him feel guilty, but he was stone.

He tossed a peanut in the air and caught it with his mouth. "Alright chica, i'll go with you on one condition. I think we need to find some common ground or it will be a weird and boring ass dance." He makes her laugh and agrees.

As the week went on jemma and fitz joined them outside on the wall for lunch. Daisy had actually grown to like robbie even though sometimes he could be hard to talk to. And she even met his uncle Eli and brother Gabe.

And it was finally the night of the formal and daisy was panicking. Her stepmom had helped her get a nice black dress. And wove her hair along her head with pins that had silver daisy's.

Robbie showed up at the door in a nice tux and gave her a silver corsage rose. "You look really nice tonight. Ready to go?" Her stepmom came running from upstairs with her stepdad yelling for them to wait for pictures. When they finished that robbie drove her to the formal in his car. A beautiful black '69 Dodge Charger. The theme was ocean since they we next to the beach.

Simmons had chosen a maroon red dress to match Fitz and they really did match. It was the best time daisy has had in a while and who knew the best man would be the only one who didn't chase her when she batted her eyes or swayed them. Robbie didn't seem to be in his element and very uneasy around everyone, but damn does he know how to charm her. And unlike her previous dates he actually knew how to dance. Daisy might deny what jemma says about it being destiny that brought them together, but daisy never knew why no one stuck to him long enough to be his.

As the party came to an end most of the crowd had left including jemma, but robbie and daisy were stuck in each others hold swaying to the music. "I'm sorry." He said with a soft voice sounding censer.

"For what, you've done nothing wrong." Daisy looks up to him smiling.

"I'm sorry I ever said no." He kissed her on the cheek and smiled at her blushing.

They walked the beach afterwards just strolling still talking about each other giving the least thought to their cloths being ruined by sand and saltwater.


	2. The young and the bold

How do things keep ending up like this? One moment the base will be so quiet you could hear a pen drop down the hall. Then next thing you know an Asguardian god decides it is a good time to take over the world for the hundredth time.

"Robbie watch your five!" Daisy warned as a large rock figure approaches him quickly.

He darts his eyes to see a group of them coming so he pulled off his chain, setting it ablaze, and through the monsters. They were fighting piles of rock reanimated by the asshole who calls himself Loki. Having enough of the mess robbie turned into the rider, and tried something with daisy they had been working on. He sends his chain at her and pulls her through the mass of stone monsters. At the fast pace she rolls over his back as an incoming creature charges to punch only to be sent flying back with her quake.

"Fire dragon?" She questioned and received a nod from the mute rider. He took a deep breath and released a blazing stream of hellfire from his mouth, and daisy used her pulses to guide its direction and speed. It blasted through all of the gathering monsters leaving a gaping hole in their chests.

From the side lines Coulson and Mack couldn't believe their eyes for it did look like a dragon. They were on the outside making sure none got to the base that was already being damaged by loki's largest golem.

The rider charged jumping on its back and wrapped the chain around its neck causing it to slowly stagger back. "Yoyo, trip it!" Daisy directed and in a split second she was on the other side tightly pulling a cable to trip it as it stepped back. Robbie accidentally let the rider slip giving him the strength to break its head clean off with the tight chain as it fell back.

Loki floated on an alien platform with a devilish smile. "Look at you a truly powerful monster, but no match to my sorcery." The demon roared in anger letting its fire burn bright.

"Robbie, don't-" But before daisy could stop him he threw his chain at loki only to have it turn against him. Loki redirected it to go through the riders chest making it shriek. He pulled it out and lunged at the god full force and no control. Daisy joined sending shock waves through the air setting him off balance, and yoyo ran to tackle him off the platform.

Loki disappeared making robbie and elena slam into each other and get hit with daisy's blast. "I told you fools, I am the god of tricks. You cannot win!"

This time it was daisy who was smiling crossing her arms. "You sure about that?" She pointed up and lightning struck him down. Thor landed next to daisy in a iconic pose.

"Loki! You have caused yet another mess on Midguard. Come with me to Asgard now quietly before I am forced yet again." Loki just laughed in his face holding up a rune stone. The powered people circled him to make sure there was no escape.

"When will you learn brother that I always win." The throws down the stone and green smoke enveloped them, but thor, coulson, and mack had gotten out quickly.

It was a long minute that went by for the smoke to clear and reveal loki gone, and the others knocked out. But that wasn't the only problem they had.

"Oh my god. . . How did he do that?" Mack asked in awe seeing not adults unconscious on the ground, but middle aged teens.

"We have seen him do this before in New York to a group of hero's. We need to get them inside. Especially robbie if they don't have memory." The two men agreed and as they were talking they woke up.

Robbie sat up holding his head groaning in pain. "What the hell was that?"

Daisy and yoyo sat up as well looking sixteen with a green glow in their eyes. Robbie didn't feel right as his eyes glowed emerald green as well. His cloths were slightly bigger than him, but he was more concerned about the two demons sitting across from him. "What the hell are you?"

The girls were confused but soon some urge forced an attraction. Coulson watched as some mischievous grin swept across both of the teens faces. "Robbie its me daisy, now how about that spar I offered?" Blush now rushing across their cheeks.

"No, hes mine chica." Elena called out and both of them got up to grab him.

Robbie watched in horror as the two demons race towards him. "Get away from me demons!" He pulled off his chains and they set fire on pure instinct but threw it down.

"Hey! Calm down everyone! Robbie those are not demons we are your friends. Daisy and elena, get yourself together. Loki is messing with your heads." Coulson commanded in his serious tone.

The three of them stopped as daisy and elena fought off the spell, but robbie only got worse but he hid it. Daisy looked at herself in shock. "He made us young." She tried using her powers but nothing happened, even elena couldn't use her powers.

Robbie remained quiet as they went inside the base to learn the full extent of loki's spell. Passing in the hallways all robbie could see were demons with red flesh some with bones protruding from their body, and an ever growing pain in the back of his head. As the group entered the lab Jemma and Fitz came to help.

Elena and daisy were fine when they took samples of blood and examination, but when it came to the odd one out- he didn't like it.

He looked terrified and ready to strike as Jemma got to him. "What are you going to do with that?" He asked at the syringe in her hand.

"Robbie, its me jemma, I'm just trying to get some blood to see what loki did to you okey?" He really did look pale and sweaty as his eyes darted to everyone who moved.

"No, I wont let you." That fire sparks in his eyes.

"I'm just trying to help you." Simmons pleaded but gave a discrete nod to thor and mack standing on either side of him. Thor hears whispers from where he stood and a nearly clear green mist fly past robbies head making him jump.

"I said no!" Thor and mack grab robbie holding him still as simmons sedates him so there would be no rider issues. He fights it but robbie soon collapsed in the men's arms.

"That was close." Jemma let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding. "Alright lets get this done before he wakes up. That was a pretty powerful dose but because he goes through it fast." They took off his jacket and laid him on one of the tables to collect blood and other stuff.

Not even five minutes after their done robbie gasps awake and his eyes were normal. "Daisy, what happened to us?" Simmons joined them for answers.

"It seems loki has turned you all into seventeen year old's." Robbie's face fell flat as he pulled up his shirt revealing his skin.

He growled. "I'm going to kill that bastard. I had a tattoo and if it doesn't go back when this is over I will personally escort him to hell."

"How do you still have that?" Daisy pointed to his define muscles and robbie just stared. She has never seen him without his jacket let alone shirtless, so how did she know he was well built?

"I used to do boxing in middle school." He dropped it and hopped off the table. He had lost a small bit of his height and now seemed just shy of coulson but still taller than daisy. "Oh he is so dead."

Thor chuckled at the fiery teen having a fit. "We have to find him to fix this."

Coulson confronted the now young agents. "Daisy, elena... You are going to have to stay here since you cant tap into your powers." Robbie's now stachless face smirked at the girls who moaned for being benched for the take down. "Robbie, you too. We don't know if you can control that fire." His smirk disappears as daisy points a finger abruptly yelling 'HA'. But she instantly realized her mistake.

"Sorry, that was immature and childish." She looked to her feet feeling robbie's piercing glare.

Robbie pulled on his jacket and crossed his arms in annoyance. "Yes sir." He responded sarcastically, but he was right. Right now the rider was unpredictable and robbie a walking fire bomb.

Coulson walked off leaving the three with the brainy bunch. Jemma chirped, "So juvenile delinquents. . .what do you want to do since me and fitz are left to babysit you?"

Robbie sits up from leaning against a table. "I'm getting lunch." And as he walks out they follow to the break room. Jemma starts fixing her famous sandwich as the girls sat down on the couch and robbie went to the fridge pulling out a beer but simmons takes it. "Hey! That was my drink."

"Robbie you are seventeen, you don't need to be drinking fifty proof beer."

"Should I remind you my tolerance level is really high. You gave me a shot that lasted what? Six minutes?" His mad look won her over as she gave it back to the temperamental boy. He relaxed on the couch seeing the jealousy in daisy and elena. Jemma would definitely not let them have any.

The voices were building up in his head like stormy seas verses a dam. And the drink would calm it down just enough. He passed out before lunch was ready but everyone knew better than to disturb his sleep. Sadly even in his dreams he cant escape the horror he has seen in hell. They became worried hearing him sleep talk and move uncontrollably.

A shaking threw him out of his daydream. "Robbie wake up." Daisy was trying to wake him up in an obnoxious manner of constantly kicking his foot.

He groaned waking up. "What have I said ab-"

"Coulson is back, so get your ass up." Telling him that grabbed his attention making him jump to his feet.

Looking around there was no one, and he heard the girls snicker. Elena giggled, "For a cute boy you are pretty gullible." He growled at them but before anything else got worse fitz stopped him.

"Come on buddy, lets get you away before you go all fire and no brain." Fitz leads robbie to the mechanics garage while the girls stayed behind.

Walking in robbie found his charger still looking spotless. "I prefer daisy twenty five." He said angrily as he ran his hand over the smooth paint and heard fitz laugh. Shaking it off he opens the hood letting fitz gaze into the beautiful puzzle he had built himself.

"Wow, you know your always welcome to grab any parts if your looking for an upgrade." Fitz offered seeing robbie freeze and sink into one of his deep thoughts. 'Hes probably talking to the rider.' He thought watching suspiciously but relaxed when robbie responds with a smile.

"Yeah, it would be nice to have a new mechanic to talk to. Besides I can be me here not the quiet, always deep in thought, unexciting, grumpy person everyone sees."

"Same here, only its not society i'm trying to fool. Simmons wants to forgive me for what I did in the framework, but I cant." Fitz joins robbie in scanning in engine.

"Dude you've got to forget about that. Someone once told me I shouldn't weigh life's issues on my shoulders and never let go. Sooner of later that desperation to right the wrong and trying to fix it will get you where I am now." He turned to fitz firmly planting his hand on his shoulder. "Consumed by the need for vengeance and driven by revenge. That is not you. I don't need the rider to know what you have in front of you could be really good if you let it. For years I pushed away anyone who tried to comfort me after my parents death especially after the rider. Don't do that because i'm telling you if you choose that, its a lonely road."

Fitz was awestruck by robbies wisdom of life, and advise. Clearly something he already knew, but it sounded more convincing coming from him. "Wow, how long did it take you to realize that?"

Robbie's hand came down but he still was glad. "Too long and it was too late for me to go back. But you fitz can turn around now, march to simmons, and show her that you have forgiven yourself for something that never happened." Poking fitz in the chest and turning to close the hood of the car.

Fitz nodded and smiled. "For a man who is quiet all the time, you have a lot to say." They walked back to the room. For what was supposed to be fitz calming robbie down turned into robbie giving advise. Walking into the break room robbie watch as fitz strode up to simmons and kissed her passionately.

She yelped at first, and after wards laughed. "What happened while you were away? Robbie did you break fitz?" She playfully accused.

Fitz smiled hugging her tight. "I just realized that its time I forgave myself before I lose you. I love you jemma." Her face was blushing red and small whispers were exchanged so robbie just rested back to the couch.

Both girls joined either side of him. "What did you tell fitz that made him do that?" Elena asked confused. Their closeness was making him a little uncomfortable.

"That is a secret between us. Now if you don't mind..." He got up moving to the single chair to get away from them, but they just moved to sit on the arms. Robbie sighed throwing his hands up. "Why do you keep following-" He realized what loki did to them and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Daisy pushed elena back. "Yoyo back off, your crowding him."

"Me? You're the one who is blushing like a rose." Both girls growled at each other eyes turning green again.

"Hey! Calm down the both of you, your acting like jealous school girls and its annoying the hell out of me." Robbie said relentlessly glaring, at the two who finally back down.

That was until daisy had to open her big mouth. "I found him first and you have mack." Elena and daisy jump at each other but jemma holds back elena while robbie got daisy. "See, he wants me." Fitz took robbies position.

"Listen to what I'm saying. I don't want either of you, so stop trying to kill each other over nothing." His stern voice dismayed the both of them and there eyes returned to normal.

Simmons and fitz let go once they calmed down. Daisy rubbed her arm humiliated. "Sorry robbie, I don't know what came over me."

"Me to." Elena spoke softly.

He shook his head. "Its not me you need to apologize to, you two are friends for god sake and you're letting magic mess with your friendship." He crossed his arms watching them hug it out and rolled his eyes. "I have talked too much." He sits back down rubbing his head feeling pain ring through his head. It was taking all of his focus not to let the rider take over.

It felt like he was standing in the middle of a church bell going off. Coulson, Mack, Thor and another green cloaked asgardian walked in. Loki had his hands locked in a block, and something covering his mouth to keep him from talking.

"Good news guy's we found him. Now if he cooperates we can fix you." Coulson turns to the long haired younger brother.

They gathered and watched as thor removed the cover. "Now fix this brother, or I will feed you to Fenris."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Brother you are a fool to think I'm just going to willingly fix this hysterical trick."

And like that robbie had it with this guy. Asgardian god or not, no one turns him seventeen, makes him see demons, and gets away with it. Coulson watches carefully as robbie walked up casually. "So you wont willingly do it? The thing about will is that it can break." He asked cracking his knuckles.

Loki chuckles. "You think that will scare me? I have faced creatures bigger and uglier than you."

Robbie raised a brow looking to thor and pointed to his brother. "Mind if I?"

Thor shrugged. "As long as he is alive I am fine."

Robbie smiled punching him hard in the face making him fall on his back. The rider finally burned through his skin and grabbed loki by the collar pulling him close to roar in his face. And for the first time his demonic and spine chilling voice came out. **_"I will make you suffer for all you have done to hurt others you piece of shit excuse of a brother. I don't care if you'r immortal newsflash asshole so am I and I will hunt you down over and over repeating your punishment. I will make the rest of your life a miserable damnation of torture and pain IF YOU DO NOT FIX THIS!"_** Loki's eyes had been wide since the beginning of the riders threat, and he wasn't the only one surprised by the riders words. He slammed his back hard on the ground rage flooding his eyes. ** _"ANSWER ME YES, OR NO!"_**

Loki nodded in pure and newly found fear. "Fine, I'll fix you." He feels the riders grip loosen around his jacket and is pulled to his feet by thor.

The rider retreats back and robbie comes back as elena and daisy gather next to him. Loki keeping eye contact with robbie says something no one would pronounce and green smoke enveloped the three. When it cleared they looked back to normal, but robbie acted fast grabbing him by the throat letting his eyes show fire. _"If I ever see you again I will take it personal, and he will drag your sorry ass through whatever hell we walk onto first and leave you there."_

"Robbie. That's enough." Coulson said watching him back off and confronted him for a far well. "Like he said loki. We have had too much happen because of you, and the next time you think of popping over remember..." He motioned pointing to robbie. "We only have to call him once." Thor pushed loki away replacing the mouth cover.

Robbie pulled up his shirt and the tattoo was back. Daisy was surprised by how detailed it was. An Aztec style monster totem with a skull tucked underneath. "What a coincidence and why Aztec?" Daisy asked out of curiosity. He drops the shirt down realizing she saw it.

"Because like I told you I did boxing for four years, and after the west coast tournaments we won first place and after asking. . . my parents. . .They let me get a tattoo that in my eyes meant warrior." She felt his mood and happiness free fall. It was a noble meaning and would probably remind him of being strong for his brother.

Yoyo ran up to mack using her powers and pecked him on the cheek. Everyone started to settle back down now that the day's mess was gone. And after some tests to make sure everyone was back to normal it wasn't long before they had another call. Its times like these robbie forgot why he joined the team in the first place.


	3. The Visitors

Coulson walked into the break room with a smile catching everyone's attention. Simmons, Fitz, Yoyo, May, Mack, Daisy, and Robbie became worried with the offsetting grin plastered on his face. "Good morning agents and assets. I have good news from the tri-sckeleon." Simmons lit up in excitement. "Two of their hero's are coming over here for a week to help trainees with classes. I want everyone on their best behavior." Coulson slowly looked over to robbie who was on the couch. "And that mainly concerns you robbie."

Robbie's brows shot up to accompany his surprised look. "What did I do?"

Daisy spun in the kitchen counter chair. "Um. . . You nearly killed fitz just last week for accidentally shooting you." She raised a brow stopping in his direction as he sighed.

"Hey!, I didn't know I was in the line of fire when I was holding back that green giant. And I was getting my point straight that its not cool to shoot your team mate with a taser bullet, and I had to dig it out to get it to stop." He crossed his arms turning his soul piercing glare to fitz who was working on something.

"You and your fiery friend held me over the edge of a thirty story building! And I told you I was sorry about one thousand times. . . In different languages!" Fitz defended pointing a screwdriver in his direction.

"But you wont do it again will you?" Robbie asked with a smirk.

And in a low voice fitz retreated back to his seat. ". . no. . " Pleased with his answer robbie turned back to coulson.

Coulson shook his head. "That was you two's first mission together without us, it never ends well but what you did robbie was unnecessary. Anyway I was going to say that fitz and simmons have already met the two agents. The reason why I was concerned with you robbie is because one of them is a bit of a hot head, and has a. . . . history per say." Coulson could see the curiosity on everyone's faces except the two scientists.

Simmons gasped realizing the answer, but before she said anything fitz stopped her.

"So I want the best of welcome's and attitude." May joined him in the walk out of the room letting everyone return to their work.

Daisy sauntered over to simmons. "So. . best friend. . . Person who I adore dearly. . And practical sister, I-" Simmons stopped her there.

"While your compliments are kind, i'm not going to tell you who the guests are. I have no idea who your talking about." She crossed her arms over her chest smiling.

Robbie got up and joined the group at the kitchen eating lunch. "I can find out." He went in the fridge grabbing a beer. As he walked by simmons grabbed the bottle and switched it with a water bottle. "Hey, I was going to drink that."

Simmons just kept smiling handing it to daisy. "After training its good to re-hydrate." He just rolled his eyes and sat at the table.

They waited another few hours carrying on with their daily routine. Since it was a Friday night and they didn't have a world threatening villain at their neck they could relax. They had ordered boxes of pizza and movies set, but coulson had called them to the hanger for the arrival of their visitors.

They all gathered waiting but robbie just staid in the back lost in conversation with the rider. Finally the hanger doors opened as a quinjet made its way to land, and as the tail opened two figures stepped out with duffel bags. One was a large man in a black armor suit covering him head to toe with a white spider logo on his chest. The other was just smaller, leaner, wearing a red and blue suit with a black spider logo and web patters.

Simmons yelled out. "Spider-man, its so nice to see you again." She happily shook hands and turned to the other guy with the same joy. "You too Agent Venom."

Spider-mans voice was lighter, sounded young by may's guess. "Its nice to see you guys too, I heard about the whole monolith incident. Its nice to see your safe." Fitz shook their hands.

The venom guy's voice was deeper. "So, you are part of a team now too?"

Fitz nodded pointing to the others. "This is my friend Daisy Johnson SHIELDS first inhuman agent."

She walked up shaking their hands. "But you might know me by Quake." The eye pieces on agent venom's suit widened.

"Your that awesome vigilante who took on the watchdogs? Well its nice to finally meet you daisy." He made her blush a little.

Robbie felt something off about the guy. The rider inside his mind was confused, but it was screaming, _ **'He has killed innocent, but there is something off. We must figure it out.'**_ _'No, coulson told me not to do anything, and I swear if you pull anything I will on purposely take a trip to hell.'_ It was quiet after the convincing threat.

Fitz was introducing everyone to the two. "Then there is Mack our mechanic, and don't let those muscles deceive you he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Except when I have my shotgun-ax." He smirked.

"Then there is May, she will kick your ass so try not to get in her way. Then another one of our inhuman agents Yoyo,-" Before he could explain she used her powers to run her way right in front of them.

"Hola veneno, hombre arana!" Both of the guys stuttered at her speed.

Venom looked confused. "Uh. . . no speak spanish." He scratched his head and yoyo busted out laughing grabbing his shoulder to stay standing. "What?"

She finally regained her composure wiping away a tear of joy. "Sorry, it means venom and spider-man." Her thick colombian accent was clear and walked back to mack.

Fitz smiled turning around once both guys were aware of the last person perched against the wall with his arms crossed in leather. "And this. . . Is the temper-mental hot head of the group, robbie." He pushed off the wall finally making his way over. "Just what ever you do don't piss him off we'll just leave it there."

Robbie firmly shook hands with spidey, but when he got close to venom something happened to his suit. It peeled off hissing, and a morphed ooze. Venom jumped back as everyone freaked out. The suit went back and the guy shook his head. Spider-man was at venom's side making sure he was okey. "What the heck just happened?"

"I don't know but whatever it was he didn't like it." Venom told spidey and everyone looked at robbie.

"I didn't do anything, he was the one who freaked out." He knew something wasn't right with that guy.

Venom took a step closer. "Fire, spidey why is he freaking out I don't see any." Simmons face palmed smacking her head sighing.

"Sorry we forgot about how the symbiote hates fire." Spidey shot a look at robbie and his eyes widened in shock. His spider sense had been going off like a school bell times ten since they landed, and there is only one rare kind of people who made it that bad.

Daisy stepped in taking the tension off. "So we have pizza and movies ready if you want to hang around." She joked nudging robbie trying to get him out of the serious/silent mode, but everyone just moaned.

"Really daisy? That's bad even for you." Mack said wrapping an arm around yoyo.

Spider-man finally asked the question. "So robbie, I'm just curious. But what power do you have?"

Robbie didn't feel obligated to say anything. First of all because the rider was going off about venom, and he doesn't trust them. He just turned around to face coulson. "I'm going to go out. You guys can go ahead I wont be back soon." Daisy tried to stop him but he just waved her off.

"Sorry, hes not big on trust." Daisy apologized. "And he's kind of touchy about that."

"Venom you go ahead and hang out with them. I'm going to go talk to robbie." Coulson grabbed spidey's arm.

He had his serious father look. "Its best to stay away from him at this time of night."

"Its okey coulson, I'll be safe and call if I need help." Spider-man shot a web and took off. Coulson turned to agent venom and smiled.

"So I heard you had pizza, i'm starving. And you can just call me flash." Flash retracted the symbiote mask exposing his face. He was definitely young, probably nineteen. They lead him into base to get the night started.

As spider-man was making his way through LA trying to figure out how he had already lost robbie. His senses had died down which meant he wasn't near. He stopped at a corner and sat their watching the sunset from the rooftop. "This is nice, not New York, but pretty close. All their missing is the food carts and constant endangerment." He waited a little longer hearing commotion not far away.

He ran rooftops over and spotted a group of thieves robbing a. . warehouse? "It's showtime peter." He made his way in through an open window. Inside there were tons of wooden boxes stacked, and the men were opening one.

Peter watched carefully as they pried open a box revealing a. . holy crap.. Peter used his phone to zoom in to make sure and his eyes didn't deceive. An M249 SAW. _'What the heck were common thugs doing with weapons like that?'_

"Yo Aron, you sure it'll work? Last time we plugged him with two launchers and no'tin." One of the guys said to the other guy pulling one out to examine it.

"Don't know, but I do know we're gonna try. Guarro! Bring in the girl, its time to catch a ghost." He perched the gun on his shoulder. Someone from outside pushed a girl in as she stumbled in.

 _'Who are they trying to catch? Hulk?'_ Peter thought as he watched from the corner trying to figure out how he was going to save the girl and avoid those guns. And it wasn't long before his spidey sense was kicking up a storm. _'Here we go.'_

A low growl of an engine shook the metal walls and an unnatural warmth filled the place. Screams could be heard outside along with gunfire. Spider-mans eyes practically fell out seeing a fiery individual break through the door. _'Leather jacket. . check. Skull on fire. . check. I knew there was something familiar.'_ The men raised the bulky guns.

"FIRE!" Was all he heard before bullets went flying in one direction going so fast each one glowed yellow hot. There was no let up until their clips were empty and watched.

 ** _"You are going to pay for that."_** He spoke in a demonic voice and pulled the chain off that was wrapped around his torso setting it on fire.

"I knew it, he was a ghost rider." Peter accidentally said out loud catching everyone's attention, even the rider. "Uh oh." Some of the men's guns melted in their hands burning their skin.

The rider cynically laughed as he ran over sending his chain to wrap around someone, and pulled hard turning them into ash. He turned around as someone started unloading at his skull. The rider ate the bullets as they left the gun until the guy was done. He grabbed the thug by the collar holding him up and spewed molten metal on the guys head killing him. He dropped the man slowly burning to death and turned to more armed men.

Spider-man webbed their guns and pulled them away. "Hey rider! Stop killing them we don't do that!" His comment was disregarded as the rider went straight for the leader grabbing him by the throat.

 ** _"You like hurting girls for fun? I hurt people too, now tell me. . How does this feel?"_** His mouth opened wide and what seemed an constant breath in peter watched as some sort of black essence escaped the guy. _'Oh my god, he's eating his soul.'_

"Stop that!" Spidey shot webbing at the riders face breaking the process. He burned it off and glared at peter. He threw the now catatonic man to the ground and growled at spider-man.

 ** _"Stay out of my way kid or I might get annoyed."_** He turned back to the men cowering in fear as they had watched an unholy sight. **_"Now, who's next?"_** Spider-man swung into the ghost rider sending him crashing into boxes.

"Go now!" He told the guys and they all ran. The rider roared busting from the debris and spotting spidey and raised an index finger at him.

 _"You. . . . .You are going to pay. They were suppose to pay for their sins, but you will do."_ His unnaturally sharp skull grinned and peter realized he just might regret intervening.

Spidey picked up the girl and swung out to escape, and stopped on a roof not too far. "Are you okey?" He untied the rope around her torso.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me." She said with a shaky voice and started her way down the fire escape.

From there peter heard a sky rocking roar of a certain fire headed demon. Peter turned around just before a chain wrapped around his leg and pulled him to the edge and into an ally. The rider stood tall over him and was grabbed by the throat. The rider held tight slamming spidey into a brick wall repetitively.

 _ **"No one stops me and gets away with it!"**_ He threw him down and cracked his gloved hands. Spider-man pushed his battered body back holding up a hand. Nothing happened, he was out of web fluid.

"Robbie, stop." Peter pleaded as last resort, and his luck was unusually high today.

The rider paused but growled going down to burn him when he grabbed his skull roaring in pain. Peter stood up against the wall and watched the ghost rider fighting himself. He was yelling in a different language as the other half yelled, **_"Go away!"_** and dropped to his knees. The howling didn't stop as muscle and skin grew back in a painfully slow process soon restoring his normal face. He was breathing heavily as he laid against the wall next to him.

Robbie might have healed but he could feel the ghostly pain of the bullet wounds, a stinging all over. _"Your one. . lucky son'ova bitch. . .i'll tell you that kid."_ He said in a weak voice and winced hearing the rider finally calm down in his mind.

Peter pulled up his mask just enough to spit blood out of his mouth. "I'm not a kid, i'm nineteen and almost adult." He corrected as he made his way to sit on the other side of robbie. "I guess I was right about you.. . being a ghost rider I mean."

Robbie finally opened his eyes. "Why did you stop me? You saw what they did to that girl, and what they could get. I was trying to track down where they were getting them, but you let them get away." He watched as spider-man thought.

"There are better ways to get information. . . . but I guess teaching your kind that is like talking to a brick wall." They both sighed at the same time but robbie pulled himself up.

He held a hand out to help peter up. "Come on, I'll take you back to base."

"Uh, i'm fine. I can just swing there."

Robbie laughed as he pulled him up. "Your going to swing ten miles worth with what? Broken collar bone, a few ribs, mild concussion, and internal bleeding?" Spider-man just groaned.

"I heal fast too, its just mine takes longer." Robbie just walked him out of the ally anyway as his car drove itself over scaring peter. "What the- wow. This is a nice car."

Robbie just smirked walking over to the driver side. "Get in, or do you really want to risk hurting more?"

Peter just made his way in and they took off down the road.


	4. Please forgive me

After a mission gone wrong the team sourly returned to base. They were supposed to save a Colombian village from an hydra experimental weapon test, but they were wrong. The village was filled with hidden explosives and teenagers with bombs strapped to their chests with orders to kill for their families freedom. Daisy had to do something she never thought she would do nor forget.

May tried to talk to her about it. How she knows killing a child changes someone, but daisy's mind was on constant replay of those slow seconds. A young boy ran towards the group screaming and she had to pull the trigger. She thought she had an icer but someone had on purposely replaced their equipment with active firearms.

Seven young male were dead by her hands. Her powers were still weak from the last mission that included a building nearly falling on their heads, so all she was left with was the firearm. This person had planned well, and there is no doubt Director Simmons was going to receive an earful from the superiors.

That's when she finally broke out of her trance to look at her bloody hands and panicked. Coulson grabbed her arms making her jump. "Daisy listen to me and calm down okey? Breath."

She stuttered and was shaking like a leaf in a monsoon. "A-All of those k-k-kids coulson. I killed them." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she frantically tried wiping the blood off on her pants. "Oh my God coulson, what is robbie going to think?"

"This isn't something you can hide from your boyfriend. Daisy you need to tell him so he understands." He pulled her into a tight hug as she broke into tears crying in his chest.

It was a stressful five hour flight until they finally landed at their base in LA. Daisy had fallen asleep from crying but woke up when she felt the plane go quiet. Walking out looking like she was in a bloodbath with her bag thrown over her shoulder, she spotted him. What was a awfully hidden smile fell into terror seeing the shape she was in.

She took steps back when he raced over to her to see if she was okey. And she saw that shift of personality in robbies eyes, but he ignored it. "Holy shit daisy are you okey?" He held her arms and could fell how scared she was.

"I'm so sorry robbie. I had to do it. They were coming at us with bombs an-" She was cut off by his tight and strong embrace. She continued tripping over her words trying to tell him. "Someone sabotaged our gear replacing our icers with real guns. They came at us so fast I didn't realize it was real until it was too late. I'm so sorry robbie, please forgive me." She pleaded knowing it was up to the rider inside of him to truly forgive.

She stood there whimpering and pouting in his chest before he picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. He kept her close to himself to assure her safety. He took her to her base room setting her gently on the bed and got warm water running for a bath.

Robbie came back in the room still with that firm look on his face. "Robbie, please. I need to know."

"Daisy I don't blame you for what happened, and neither does the other guy. Stop tearing yourself up over this. You were saving your friends acting on fear. I love you too much to let this get in between us." He softly took her calloused and bloody hands in his and kissed her knuckles.

Her red eyes finally had a break but she fell silent as images returned to her mind. "I can still see their faces robbie. How am I supposed to forget that?"

He sighed pulling her to her feet. "Surround yourself with friends, and let them know if it comes up. Talk about it. Let yourself be reminded it wasn't you who told those kids to run at your friends with explosives, that it wasn't your gun, that this is work of something else at play." He turned her around and pulled down the zipper of her mission suit. Helping her undress and lead her to the tub to wash the blood off.

He sat their scrubbing her hands as she stared forward into nothing. He realized how unsettling that is and cant imagine what it looks like with him constantly doing that. He wanted to torture whoever hurt his delicate flower. He wasn't the only one. The rider raged in his head knowing someone caused all of this chaos. "You know your lucky dais."

He had caught her attention as she looked at him deeply in the eyes, but he was looking at her hands. "How the Holy hell is this lucky reyes?"

Robbie shrugged re-watering the sponge. "When I first got the rider I had no control over what he did. At first I thought they were dreams, but as they continued I became more and more convinced it was all too real. Daisy I didn't have people to support me in dealing with these lives I took. Closed off from the world and I sure as hell couldn't tell gabe. I dealt with panic attacks, short fits of rage usually ending with something in me or something else broken, and after realizing there was no stopping its nature. ." He finally met her eyes and he could see that remorse in her eyes. "I became numb to it, although we made agreements to make it work better I constantly still live with those faces. I guess its the human parts of us."

He had unknowingly finished washing off her hands feeling her hand rest over his. "Robbie, I didn't know."

He kissed her head. "Because I didn't want that burden on your shoulders, but I soon realized the riders purpose. You my angel, need to realize it wasn't your fault trust me." He stood up seeing daisy finally smile.

"I'm no angel robbie." She joked back seeing him finally smile warmly.

"You are my angel daisy. Beaten down by reality but gets back up stronger and overcomes her problems. Daisy you are the strongest women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Daisy laughed as she pulled the drain to let the water run out. "Robbie thank you for staying with me. I know I can be a pain in the ass sometimes, its just opening up like this again."

"I will be in here waiting when your done." He informed before leaving the door slightly jarred. As she finished washing off in the shower and got dressed in pajamas robbie had dressed down and crawled in bed leaving the room dark.

Daisy joined him in bed making him stir enough so he could wrap his muscular arm around her waist. Her soft voice of a whisper broke the silence. "Can you please say it? I like it when you say it." His smile was felt as he wove his fingers with hers.

"Of coarse chica." He carefully cleared his throat. "I already know, I don't deserve you. You are the kindest human being I have ever met... I don't know how I could ever repay you what you have done for me, I will never forget... I don't even know what to say how to show you that I am grateful... I used to have wings but I can no longer fly... I am shattered glass, a broken angel hoping that someday I can again rise to the skies... To be by your side forever." She was asleep by the time he finished, but truth be told he loved saying it to her.

A lullaby to chase the fear from her mind.

The next morning Simmons had walked into daisy's room finding the two still holding close. She abruptly cleared her throat getting the two's weak attention. Daisy rolled over into robbie's chest until he spoke.

"Simmons is now really a good time?" Robbie's question made daisy look over to jemma.

"Well if you call catching the person who set up yesterday's incident not a good time then by all means resume your sleep." She couldn't help seeing the two so close. It had been two months their relationship since robbie finally took her out to dinner, and even though they had a healthy amount of bickering like every couple jemma didn't approve of robbie. But he seems to be the realist, someone who comes from a similar background. And she seems relaxed already compared to last night. Maybe this devil was this angels missing piece.

They both rose from their sides of the bed to get dressed as jemma left the two. Robbie sluggishly pulled his pants on before feeling light fingers drag up his back. He leaned back enough to catch daisy's lips with his. "Buenos dias margarita." He felt her lips curl before pulling away to rest their foreheads.

"Morning robbie, ready to kick this guys ass?" She heard him chuckle as he rubbed his face and pulled on his clean shirt.

"You know me so well chica."

After a little more time to fully wake up they left their room to bring hell to the person responsible for hurting his girl. Although she might be the one to bring the hurt, which he was completely fine with.


	5. Find me in the dark, I'll show you light

Its cold.

And boundless darkness.

It was happening again.

She was running through the darkness unable to see anything but the disappearing light through the trees. Her heart racing and the cold bitter air eating at her exposed skin. His dark voice pushing her on for the will to escape falling into his clutches again. The environment instantly revealed itself to bright snow blanketing dead flora. She was finally getting far away from his diminishing whispers promising to keep her safe, but they were lies.

Turning around to see how far she was she tripped on a dead tree root making her fall and tumble down the mountain only to stop at the end of a frozen lake. She laid there still, crying from the pain of broken bones and scrapes. A cold nose pressed to her cheek moving to her ear sniffing.

Daisy opened her cold eyes and sat up carefully to see a giant dark grey wolf standing in front of her four times her size. It sat down to match her and tilted its head playfully inspecting her. "H-h-hello?" Daisy has had this dream before, but she has never seen the wolf before. She reached out to pet it but the wolf stood and started walking away. "Wait come back! Please!"

She pushed herself up and limped her way to follow it. The wolf kept looking back as if to make sure she was still following, and when they returned to the forest it was running around. Daisy noticed the darkness creeping up behind them from the lake. The wolf got in front of her growling at the darkness that moved like a shadow, and its mane started sparking with fire. When the darkness got there it stopped and took shape of Grant Ward.

"Daisy, please take my hand and come with me." His voice echoed with others and he was wearing that black trench coat. . . .same as HIVE.

The wolf growled with its hackles rising, "Leave me alone. I don't love you anymore."

He took a step closer making the guard bark with such a powerful fury it cracked the frozen lake. "Fine. If you wont come with me I will have to take you." His hands started to rise from his sides as he released HIVE. The fire circulated off the wolf forming a shield and protecting daisy from the parasite. "You dare stand in my way?"

Ward and the fire wolf charged each other but ward had the upper hand wrapping his arms around its throat and breaking its neck. A painful yelp croaked as its body went limp and ward threw it behind.

Tears ran down her face seeing her brave protector die. "You are a monster ward, and I will never join you!" She grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at his head only to be caught.

"There is no running from us daisy." His dark grin was interrupted by a large maw clamping down on his shoulder. The wolf was back, fully engulfed in fire and its fur was black as oil. A furious growling erupted as ward screamed in pain.

The wolf thrashed around tearing into his skin as blood ran on the snow and ice below. Daisy only watched in shock as the wolf went for the throat finishing him off. Only after it could feel wards heart stop did it let go and turn normal.

Blood stained its mouth and grey fur. It looked at daisy in fear as its ears pulled back and head lowered. It slinked away back to the edge of the forest where a pool of water was and it washed off.

Daisy slowly walked over careful not to spook it, but something tells her nothing scares it. It started to snow heavily and visibility became low and she soon lost sight of the wolf. "Hello? Where did you go?" She started to panic again until she felt a nudge at her elbow as the wolf forced its head under her arm.

"You don't like being alone either do you?" It Laid on the snow and she climbed on its back. Its carefully stood up, but raced forward through the snow and branches. The sun began to peak through the snow clouds as they climbed higher and came to a stop at a cave over looking a beautiful forest coated in snow.

Daisy jumped off watching the sunset in awe and ghostly birds flew high. The wolf disappeared into the cave where the shelter from snow felt somehow colder. She followed it in rubbing her arms to get warmer and found it lying on the ground next to a bunch of logs. Daisy took a seat on the cold floor across from it noticing the small bunch of daisies growing through cracks in the ground shaking from the beast's heavy breaths.

It seemed to notice daisy shaking herself from the freezing air finally getting to her, got up, and forced itself under her torso. The wolves massive body was able to circle around her and a delightful warmth radiated from its fur.

"Thank you for saving me... Is there anything I can call you?" She asked getting a head tilt but a bird flying into the room interrupted their focus with its music. A vibrant red robin landed on one of the boulders, and the wolf gruffed at the bird.

"Robin?" That name was familiar, and then it finally hit her. "Robbie!"

Daisy's vision came into focus as she felt herself wake up from her strange dream. Slowly rolling in bed she looked at the clock and it read 6:31am. Why would she have dreamed of robbie as a wolf? Why was he in her dream? She just sharply sighed as she got up to get her day at base going.

Later she had met with a psychiatrist about her dream since she had been having the one lately causing her to have pains attacks in her sleep. "So tell me daisy, has there been any progress in your visions?"

Daisy rubbed her head and nodded. "What does it mean when I see an animal. There was a wolf that protected me."

The doctor smiled setting down her board. "Well sometimes we find anchors that help us realize our fears can be conquered whether it be and item or animal. Sometimes they are people we know or care about showing us guidance. Did it speak to you in any way?"

Daisy shook her head looking at the floor remembering the wolfs face. "All I know is that it helped me kill him. It saved me from ward."

Doc smiled returning to her notepad finishing her notes. The session ended sooner since their wasn't much to talk about. But as if the gods cursed her life she accidentally ran into someone in the hallway.

His fast reflexes kept them both from falling not caring about the papers he had to drop to hold her. "Oh my gosh i'm so sorry." Daisy panicked not even seeing who it was as she helped him pick up the papers.

His rough voice startled her. "Its okey chica, their just papers." Daisy's cheeks lightly flushed seeing his face and her memory flashed with her dream. Why couldn't she drop it? Looking at the papers she had collected to help robbie she shot a look at him.

"Your actually joining SHIELD?" Absolutely shocked seeing the filled out sheets.

He smirked rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, with gabe off to collage and this obviously isn't going away soon. I thought maybe it was time I actually make a difference." He caught her blush, but just ignored it.

She squinted her eyes inspecting him. "Gabe talked to you about it didn't he?"

"A little bit, but I cant see myself staying home with my usual routine of wake up, work, hunt, and maybe sleep." She handed him the sheets with a smile and they started walking to coulsons office.

"Well, It would be nice to have a new face around here I can trust." They were silent waiting by Director coulsons door. After he turned in the paperwork and went through all of the verification's it came down to the Sakovia Accords. Talking him into sighing it was no easy task, but he did it for his brother.

This is going to be a big change for her strange guardian. I guess she did bring home another stray puppy.


	6. Guess Who's Back

**_This is a mix of an idea I have for my series The Past That Haunts You, and thanks to a reader Bioforce0317. Hold tight readers this will be a long one!_**

Daisy has had the worst week in history of worst week history. First it turns out Gabe's graduation ceremony is in two days and his brother is still dark. Secondly her van decided to finally give out on her in fucking Tennessee in the middle of nowhere. And now they were dealing with another kree invasion. An alert had been set in Panama city about a dimensional breach so now here they are rounding the corner to secure the hole.

Daisy brought her icer up close to her chest preparing for the signal. "I'm ready. Mack how about you?"

He was at the other exit with his shotgun. "Ready tremors, lets get this done with."

They both round into the room spotting kree soldiers in select places. A portal was being held open with a device allowing more to come through fully armed. May comes from behind daisy who was firing off rounds to push them back. Mack laid out the violent ones with his gun as Fitz worked to shut the portal.

"I cant get it to close guys, its a two way door." Fitz yelled pushing important looking buttons.

Daisy got to him reloading her clip, preparing for another wave. "We cant keep fighting these things forever I-" She takes a hit from a blaster only grazing her arm, but it burns enough to make her pull back behind crates.

May too was starting to realize the size of the next group. They were three times the size of mack and wore armor. She could barely land a decent punch before knocked across the room. "We need some muscle or a really big gun." May said pulling herself up to join the others against the wall.

Mack was down to two bullets. "Yoyo is in Miami and we didn't know we needed something to blast through armor." He quipped firing his last two at one monster not even phasing it.

The creatures were talking in their language, but they were pretty sure an open path to the portal and spears forcing them in the direction meant they were now hostages. If only daisy's arms weren't still hurt she would have quaked there asses into the next galaxy.

They went through one by one through the portal until arriving at another place. More vicious and humanoid kree were all staring (some growling) at the strange humans. "Where are we?!" Daisy commanded only to receive a grin from one of the more human alien forms.

"Welcome to the kree empire rodent, were you are now our slaves. Your punishment for trying to intervene with our plans of domination." He waved his had making everything go dark. A tall figure moved behind the robed kree. "What shall we do with them my lord?"

A large purple being in armor smiled down upon the unconscious captives. "Colony 7F and make sure they get the new welcoming committee." He ordered with a thundering voice retreating back to a golden throne.

Daisy felt light piercing through her eyelids and slowly pushed herself up from the stone floor. A massive headache made her wince but it soon dispersed allowing her to see her team awake. "How long have we been out?" She asked inspecting the rather large cell they gave them.

May stood up crossing her arms in annoyment. "I don't know, but they said something about a welcoming committee." May went to the door. "We need to get out of here and stop the next invasion."

"It will be a repeat from New York. We all know the hell it caused." Mack said rubbing his face trying to clear his headache.

The kree from earlier came to the door making Melinda take a few back. "My king has given me orders to execute you in the most painful way. We call him the welcoming committee, and I do warn you. He has an . . . . intense method. Of course you will be given the chance to survive, but no one has ever made it past a minute." He chuckled darkly as the floor beneath them started moving downward.

It was a platform lowering them into an arena like dome filled with spectators and a giant sitting on a throne. "Guys, I think were going to have to do gladiator fights." Mack said behind the others still taking in the view.

The giant rose his hand and the crowed silenced. "These people have slayed your brothers and burned your sisters. Now they pay by trial, and if by some unholy luck they live. . . . freedom is open. Bring in the committee!"

The team found weapons on racks near them grabbing what suited the most. Daisy grabbed a shield, mack grabbed a bludgeon looking thing, may grabbed a sword, and fitz a spear. Loud buzzing alarms set off as another platform started lowering from above their heads, slowly, allowing the tension to build. And when it finally got into eye-shot all of their hearts dropped. "Oh my God."

The creature was strung up in the middle of a wed of chains. Wrapping all around his dormant body. A chain in his mouth and around its skull to keep it from speaking. Its was coldly dark with no light or movement in this man.

Daisy unable to look away spoke to everyone softly. "Is it just me, or is that-"

"Robbie." May finished gripping her sword tighter.

The crowd went silent again and as it it was to their synchronized heartbeats they all stomped in rhythm. A random cowering being inched onto the field in cuffs, dragged by a guard who left him in front of a fireless ghost rider. When the guard took off his armor and killed the lower kree the atmosphere instantly changed when its blood hit the ground.

The crowd started chanting with their thundering beat. The team feared nothing though because the moment he sees them he will remember and be on there side. . . .right?

Fire instantly ignited around the skull as his eyes came into existence. His head slowly lifted in the direction of the guard who spread the victims blood over his chest. The chains started to glow and move unraveling his own body.

Daisy almost didn't recognize him. He has changed so much that even his skull was different.

His stance was stoic as ever but his roar shook the air and he charged the man. The group rounded into a protective circle and watched in horror. He seemed to have a crazed look as he punched the guard in the face repetitively and without mercy. His heavy breathing accompanied his bright fire and as if there was no one or nothing holding him back as he thrusted his clawed hand into the stomach. A powerful yank tore the spine from the body and blue blood dripped from his hand that still gripped around it.

Daisy's jaw dropped feeling sick. This was not the robbie that left to hide the darkhold. These monsters did something to his head and now he was a source of entertainment. "Robbie?"

His skull turned their direction and growled throwing the spine away. They raised their weapons preparing when he took steps closer that crazed look never leaving him. He almost seemed rabid as if this is what he would be if he truly ever gave up, but that can not be now. Mack couldn't take this anymore.

"Robbie its us, snap out if it!" He too charged when his comment was disregarded. Mack swung the bludgeon but robbie arced leaning back making him miss. He recoiled and grabbed macks throat pinning him to the ground.

A sharp whistle drew his attention from mack just before a shield knocked him in the skull and off the larger man. Daisy helped him up. "Maybe we need to try something else with him."

"Daisy don't go near him. Right now he is a mindless killing-" Chains wrapping around fitz and may before she could finish. They were violently dragged on the ground until they came face to face with the demon. "Robbie stop this right now!" May commanded only to get punched in the face.

The spectators were growing restless with how they were trying to talk there way to victory. Daisy needed to reach the man deep inside the demon if they were going to escape. She got behind the rider as he stood over the may and fitz, and grabbed his arm to stop his fist from hitting may again.

He turned to look her dead in the eyes with rage and hate, but daisy only saw pain and terror. She spoke softly and carefully brought her hand to his jaw bone. "Robbie, what did they do to you?" Her hand didn't touch, worried about the fire. But he froze and those fiery orbs actually moved from its transfixed place. His head slowly leaned into her hand allowing the connection and it didn't burn.

She smiled feeling successful in reaching him now she needed to use the right words to draw him out. The thread she found is so fragile one mistake could kill them all. It didn't help the crowd was protesting her seduction of their slave. His skull lowered and returned to her eyes, and his voice sent chills from the demonic echo of robbies voice. "Help me dais-"

An abrupt flashing jolted him back tearing at a collar on his neck. White electricity arched off his body actually hurting his rider making him scream in pain. The man on the throne had some sort of control to the metallic collar around his neck. "Robbie keep fighting!" Daisy cried out trying to keep him from returning to the mindless attack dog.

He dropped to his knees howling still suffering from the continuous dose of a powerful voltage. Daisy used her powers to shatter the collar into pieces. The riders arms fell to his side and collapsed to the ground going dormant. No fire licked the skull.

"No, robbie get back up now! Come on!" But before they could they do anything else it went dark again. A powerful pulse of some sound made them instantaneously pass out.

Daisy slowly opened her eyes feeling constricted to a steal post. With her vision blurred she only struggled to get her hands unbound. A random voice startled her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you maggot." If was that smug ass humanoid kree standing in front of her holding a dagger. "We wouldn't want your value to decrease from damage." She spat at his face getting a grossed out pause before he wiped it away.

Her voice sounded more horse than she wished. "You will pay for this, and if you think I will talk from torture good luck." His grin didn't help get rid of that weird feeling she had.

He stepped to the side revealing the dormant rider caged by lazer like bars. "Apparently you know this monster. Did you know the day he arrived he demolished half our army all by himself. And it was a good while until he finally gave up, now imagine all that power targeted on your kind."

Daisy smiled laughing weakly. "Sorry but that is a genius plan. Send the man home to regain hope and finish off the rest of your kind." She threatened seeing his confusion, maybe he has never seen robbie only the rider.

"After that sorry excuse for a fight our king was sure he received a punishment. Now he is ours again, and to test that he will be your torturer." Pleased by her fearful look he took the dagger to daisy's arm and cut it only enough for blood to run out.

The lazers went down and the kree circled his standing dormant figure. "Arise monster your service is needed." And with that whisper a warm glow seeped out of his jacket and eye sockets. Fire once again raged around his head and he remains silent looking forward to daisy. Bruised and in a broken state that should be all too familiar to robbie and the rider. "Make it slow." The kree commanded and left the room.

He stayed there silent and constantly looking as if he was planning to do things. "Robbie, remember gabe? Your brother? He's graduating in two days." There was a flicker in his fiery orbs. He neared growling and looked over his shoulder to the door. He was scared of those monsters and only doing this by force. "Robbie speak to me please."

His skull rocked as if trying to think but was shaken off. A tight grip shot to her neck and he roared. "SILENCE!" He left hooked her side hitting hard but not the hardest he possibly could. She knew from the first time they fought in the junk yard, but she made it seem excruciating. "I don't know you so stop acting like you know me." He slammed her head against the post just enough to carefully daze her.

She let her head hang and bit back a cry from pain in her twisted arms. "Its me daisy, the first time I met you was in east LA. You killed skinheads and I found you at canelo's." He strikes her in the head this time huffing an agitated breath.

He came close almost muzzling her cheek and whispered as soft as he could. "Stay still." She felt the binds become loose around her wrists. Robbie had gotten her message and now they had the upper hand. "I want you to quake me back. That door has three guards on the outside and down the hall five doors down your friends will be in there. Follow me after that."

She nodded discreetly waiting for his signal. He backed up rolling his shoulder letting a dagger fall from his sleeve and charged at her. Daisy threw her hands forward quaking him hard against the wall enough to where he was swaying to find his ground. Daisy blasted the door open crushing two guards in the process. The last guard charged her but got tackled by the rider. She sprinted down the hall until she came to the room and quaked the doors down to reveal her friends.

Fitz looked confused. "How did you escape?" Mack got up seeing the bruising on her neck and face.

"I had a little help, but we need to go now." And like that they followed her into the hallway and stopped almost waiting.

Mack looked both ways not seeing anyone. "Tremors where to? And why are we just sitting here?" His smiled disappeared when he spotted the rider come around the corner with blood on his hands and that mad look. "Get back I got this."

Daisy held a hand up to stop the others as he neared and stopped at her side. "Its robbie guys, and he can get us out of here." He nodded and kept walking past them until on the other side of the group.

His teeth somehow curved into a smile. "Stay together and keep up." Everyone was on edge with him, but daisy ran by his side following every command he gave. They all raced down the halls until they came upon a lab room.

Humanoid looking kree all froze at the riders appearance until alarms went off. The portal they had came through was closed but that could be fixed they just needed to get close to the gate. Robbie used his brute force and fire to clear a path to a control panel. Fitz tried helping but robbie forced him to the gate with the others. "Get ready." Pushing buttons opened the large blue portal. "Go now!"

Banging on the blocked door meant their time was short, but robbie needed to get them home and away from this nightmare. The others caught wind of what he was trying to do. "Come on robbie, come home with us." Daisy begged anticipating his words.

"Someone has to stay and close this gate permanently and every other in this place. Now go!" He commanded and daisy protested.

May pulled on daisy's arm knowing the sacrifice he was willing to make to ensure their safety. "Daisy lets go now."

Her eyes started burning knowing she was going to miss her chance to bring him home. Robbie moved from the console and readied in front of the portal. To everyone's surprise daisy pulled him down by the jacket collar and kissed his teeth. His fire turned soft blue when she opened her eyes. "We wont stop looking for you."

"Its now or never, and if I don't make it tell my brother I'm proud." He forcefully pushed her back through the portal after everyone had crossed. The rider turned sharply to the sound of the door breaking open to monstrous giants. Red lights started flashing along with a warning for nuclear power core heat overload. As one of the giants charged he pushed back to keep them out of the portal. All he could think was daisy in those few seconds. 'I'm sorry daisy.'

Daisy flew through the other side landing firmly against mack. She fought to get back to robbie, but he held her back from it. They could still see him fighting through the portal trying to hold back one of the larger mutated kree race. Her heart sank when a white flash sent a powerful burst of wind before collapsing the portal.

All she could hear was ringing, as if she had just skydived. "Is everyone okey?" She got up seeing mack helping may up and fitz talking to himself.

"Come on wake up. You gotta wake up." Everyone spotted him over robbies body flesh and all. "Get up robbie." Small cuts riddled his face but other than that he looked normal. Unconscious, but back in their hands.

Daisy went to his side. "We need to get him home. Take one side." She asked and fitz took one side of robbie and carried him out as mack and may made sure no one would ever find that place again.

Reaching the plane coulson seemed so confused especially when they walked up carrying robbie. "Where have you guys been? And where did he come from?" They set him down on a bench and daisy raced upstairs to find simmons.

May went to coulsons side. "We were captured and sent to the kree planet as prisoners. They had brain washed him and pit us against each other. Lucky for us daisy could reach him and he got us out safe." It was nice to know they could finally bring someone back

"Alright, lets head to the base and contact his brother." They all settled and left for LA.

Later that day in the med-bay robbie woke up seeing daisy messing with her computer as normal. At first it was hard to even construct a word but his mind cleared and muscles relax as he let out a deep sigh. Daisy beat him to the punch before he could start. "Hey, take it easy. Simmons said you had a server concussion." A smile lightly swept his face as the words slowly registered in his mind.

"I'm okey, but how did I end up here?" His face tensed thinking back to the dreams he would have like this. To think he was safe and home only to wake up in that torture hole.

Daisy smiled strongly squeezing his still hand. "The force of the explosion on the other side shot you through the portal just before it closed. And don't worry mack and may collapsed the structure around the portal shell."

Maybe this was real, maybe he was home and safe back on earth. It was quite funny how simple and calm this planet is compared to the others he has seen. "Thanks for not giving up on me, and i'm sorry if I hurt you." His eyes fell into self hate for being so weak to let those people in his mind. "I guess i'm not that strong if they got in my head."

Daisy felt bad seeing him focus all of that anger on himself. "Robbie you are one of the strongest people I have had the pleasure of meeting. How long did they have you in that state?"

"I don't know how long it was in our time because you know space. But felt like years before your face showed. I guess there is such thing as luck eh?" His warm dark amber eyes met hers and a twitch on the corner of the lip as he tried to not smile.

"Oh come on reyes, you know me better than to give up." Her tone shifted back to soft as her hand left his. "Your brother is upstairs and more than happy to see you back." He swallowed hard. The last time he saw his brother there was only disgust and hate on Gabe's face. He thought he would never forgive him for hiding something so dangerous and evil in taking lives for his cause.

Robbie sat forward resting his head in his hands. Still numb from the concussion he didn't feel the tear run down his face or the fact he was shirtless only wearing sweatpants. "Gabe." His body shuttered from the cold and his random burst of emotion in front of daisy. She watched in horror, these people messed him up so much he cant seem to hide anything anymore. "He hates me for what I did for him, I tried so hard to make his life the fullest especially after our parents left."

This was demoralizing to see this stoic, rock hard man crumble to dust. And for the total three weeks they have known each other here he was divulging about his life before the rider. It made a fire burn in her heart making her want to hurt those creatures for hurting robbie. "You would be surprised what some tales of a few friends can do, we told him what you did to save the city. He even developed a better understanding of what you did to save him." She gave into the urge to wrap her arms tightly around his torso to show support.

The contact was unexpected and made him jump a little, but his head leaned into the shoulder of his teammate. "Why would you do that for me?" His tears subsided as he finally got a grasp of his emotion again.

Daisy just smiled. "Because your family robbie, and its the least we could do after getting rid of AIDA." She pulled away letting him swing his legs to the side of the bed.

What came out his mouth surprised to both of him, but her more. "When they were torturing me. . . when I had time to think away from the pain. . . I thought about what you said. . . . and I told myself if I ever got out of there and came back I would start doing some real good." Robbie was playing with his hands not looking at her just into an eternal space. "I want to join you guys and he's okey with it."

Those words made her smile catching his returning attention. "That sounds like a plan racer. After you attend Gabe's graduation of course." He let a smile grew as he nodded letting her help him to the break room and confront his brother.


	7. Give it up already

Daisy raced down the halls of the SHIELD base running from the second most hilarious but scary things she has seen, first being a Melinda May on April first. Her breath was heavy as she slid into the busy lab and spotted Simmons talking to Fitz. Maybe it was a mistake to piss him off.

She rushed over gasping to breath and talk at the same time. "Help me. I need to hide like yesterday." Simmons was too flustered to answer before daisy dove under her desk curling into a ball. "If he asks I'm not here."

"Daisy who are you running from?" Fitz asked skeptical why she seemed so playfully scared like a kid playing extreme tag.

Before she could answer his angry tone silenced everyone in the lab. "Margarita, I swear when I find you i'm kicking your ass!" Robbie rounded the corner obviously pissed as hell. He stopped in the door to the lab looking dead on at the two. Someone had put hair dye in his leaving a golden streak on the top of his head. Simmons had to cover her mouth to hide her giggling and the both of them pointed in the direction of the break room.

After he strides off simmons looked down on her mischievous friend she couldn't stop laughing. "Daisy was that you?"

Daisy popped her head over the desk checking if it was clear and relaxed. "In my defense he did lose a bet and that is his punishment." Fitz couldn't help smiling. "He made a bet on who was faster on foot for a chase down. Yeah, he didn't know I could fly."

"So you dye a strip of the mans hair blond? That's the best you could do?" Fitz asked crossing his arms wondering why she went easy on him.

She threw her hands up gesturing outside. "He was obviously pissed off, and it takes skill to do that in his sleep." A deep voice from close behind made her jump.

Mack and Yoyo looked so confused checking behind them. "Why is robbie running around yelling and new hair?" Macks brow raised when he noticed daisy shrink back under jemma's desk.

Just then his voice broke in. "I know she is in here fitz, tell me and I will let you touch Lucy."

Fitz instantly perked up in interest. He wanted to study the demon car so badly, but selling out his friend. . . . hell with it he can make it up later. "She's under here." He pointed strait at her seeing her jaw drop.

She tried crawling out and slipping by but robbie caught her arm with a firm grip. "No esta vez chica. You are going to fix this understand?"

She couldn't help smiling noticing that it actually looked good on him. "The box said it will wear off soon-"

"How soon is daisy's definition of soon today?" He asked eyes piercing her soul but without fire. She mumbled too low for him to hear and tried pulling away. "I didn't hear you Johnson."

Daisy was finally let go of and she rubbed it from soreness. "Eight to ten weeks." Her insides froze expecting more yelling from the temp-mental man standing next to her only to hear a sigh.

Yoyo patted robbies back smiling. "Don't worry reyes, it actually looks good on you." He had grown his hair out some which did make it look cool, but the job was poorly done. Only the top and not all the way to the root.

He rubbed his face thinking. "Come on dais." He grabbed her hand to drag her along.

"Why what are you doing?"

"Not me you, since you did this your going to have to finish it right." Her mood instantly brightened smiling. "Don't mistaken this for I like it, I'm still going to kick your ass in training."

"Sure you don't, and I'm pretty sure with my years of training I can land your ass faster." She challenged with a devilish grin.

He chuckled. "You sure about that chica?"

"Is that a bet racer?" Daisy teased.

The two exited the lab leaving the four confused and laughing on the inside. "Those two are soooooo good for each other. Sad thing is they don't see each others signs." Yoyo added playing with mack's arm.

Fitz smiled at mack. "I get to touch lucy. I better get things ready in case he gives me a limited time." He scurries off collecting his things.

If a pissed off robbie scared jemma then she would hate being on the receiving end of the ghost rider.


	8. A demon down

"What do you mean you've never seen Pacific Rim!?" Daisy almost whines throwing her hands in annoyance.

"Well I've been busy the past few years of my life. I don't know if you have noticed but I am the devils bounty hunter." Daisy rolled her eyes at his excuse.

"Well now you have plenty of time don't you?" She walks off into the small kitchen to throw some popcorn in the microwave.

He was stuck at SHIELD base due to an unusual occurrence. Robbie reyes, a.k.a. the Indestructible Ghost Rider, was now sitting on a couch experiencing a whole new level of sickness. Jemma guessed it had something to do with the recent spike in flu season, just a very strong variation. In fact she was the one to order a recovery on base to study him. But its times like these he wishes he was home and could retreat to the comfort of his own bed.

A cold for a ghost rider sucked. A high temperature up to 150*f, completely random outbreaks of one hell of a rage episode (just ask fitz), too much movement made him nauseous so the couch is to stay until he gets too tired, and finally food. His stomach rejected any kind of food. No solid foods and only a handful of soft foods or soups.

Gabe was the one to call them actually. Robbie had come home one night with a headache and got sick, which was strange to happen. Gabe himself having a grasp on the range of powers and abilities his brother has. Immunity was supposed to be one of them. Robbie waved him off at first thinking he just ate something bad, but by the next morning he was swimming in sweat and pain ringing in all of his joints. Thats when gabe took the liberty to call jemma himself.

And if robbie thought gabe's debating was bad, jemma made the rider want to be deft. She complained, "Robbie why didn't you say anything!" to, "Your blood should literally be boiling.!"

Daisy nudged his arm bringing him out of thought and handed him a glass of sprite. "And in no shape to do anything. Just getting you to this room was a pain in the ass." She walked over to the t.v. to get the movie started.

Robbie shot the whole thing down tasting the bitter liquid medicine jemma had told him to take. Oh, he could feel the cold liquid travel into his stomach. "It's not healthy to be around me right now if it is contagious, so why are staying here?" He asked raising a brow clearly not amused with her constant banter.

Daisy plopped down on the other end of the couch and pulled the bowl of popcorn into her lap. Oh. . . .the torture. "Well I know how it feels to be quarantined with nothing to do or anyone to talk to. That, and I'm the only one that can stop you're temperamental ass." He smirked and shook his head because while it was true she was there to make sure he didn't burn down the facility, her company was kind of nice.

That was...

Until she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. It was evil, he could smell it. "Well, its not really helping if you eat right in front of me." He practically glared at her noticing her tense and give an innocent smile.

"Sorry, is there anything I can get for you?" She asked putting the bowl down and turning fully to him. He was wearing a black, skintight, tank-top with grey sweatpants, both of which are SHIELD issue. He looked miserable and hot. Literally. The hair on the top of his head that he had grown out an inch or so was mopped down with sweat, and a hint of bedhead.

He rolled his eyes looking annoyed. He wishes he could, but whatever was attacking his body made him get sick almost instantly. It wasn't all the time, just most of the time that this would happen. "I'm sure my stomach would be eating itself it I couldn't regenerate. I cant even keep a fucking bowl of noodles for Christ sake!" Robbie let his head fall back and pouted. "And johnny hasn't picked up any of my calls, so I have no help!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Temper reyes, calm down."

He shook his head which was a mistake because he was dry heaving seconds later in a trash can next to the couch. Daisy could feel his pain from how bad his body was gagging, trying to get rid of something. It lasted a full minute before it relented and he was able to get a full breath. Daisy rubbed his back as his muscles shook and breathing picked up.

He leaned back into place and let his head roll back. "Fucking hell this sucks." The Latino mumbled as he looked at the T.V. Daisy got up to note how he reacted to the medicine and set it to jemma.

She returned to the couch, played the movie, and kept a closer eye on his reaction.

About mid-way through he fell asleep in what daisy would call an uncomfortable position for his neck. He was still warm but wrapped tight in a soft blanket. If he wasn't in so much pain she would think it cute.

It was late now so she cleaned up her mess and went to help him to bed. She shook his arm lightly to earn a moan. "Come on reyes, lets get you into bed okey?" Daisy threw his arm over her shoulder and brought him to his feet slowly. One dragging foot after the other it was a mission to get him on the bed.

"Hm, daisy?" Robbie's voice was slurred but she could tell what he was trying to say as she laid him on the bed.

"Yes robbie?"

He took a deep breath, eyes still shut, and smiled lightly. "never mind... " He chuckled to himself at whatever it was he was about to say. Robbie normally got like this when he was tired, delirious. She made him drink some water before covering him with blankets. And for a while she thought he had fallen back to sleep, but a small voice made her freeze. "Gracias mama."

It was both nice and sad what he said, and she couldn't help reciprocating. "Buenas noches Roberto." Daisy hesitated before pecking his sweaty temple and returned to the couch.

Looking after robbie wasn't a burden. In fact, she has found out more about him than any other conversation.


	9. Daemons

Something in our world changed about two decades ago. Things happened to children when they were born. Scientists called them Daemons, a sort of embodiment of a soul outside of the host. Or lack of better terms guiding spirit that reflected one's true nature.

Once born these wisps would manifest into animals of all ranges. Although as a kid your daemons form wasn't stable and was constantly changing. Not everyone had this ability, so more times than not these people were judged heavily on there daemons.

Robbie reyes has never had an easy life. With him being the only child on his block that possessed a daemon he felt on his own. Unable to fit in with all the other kids, but Cazadora was all he needed. She would mostly take the shape of a panther cub, raven, and badger. It matched his hot-headed and stubborn nature that made it so hard to make friends.

When he learned he was going to have a sibling, everything changed.

Everything changed after that night.

.

11 years old-

He was at his abuela's for the weekend and rough-housing with cazadora when his abuela answered a call late in the night. He just looked in confusion at her as she covered her mouth with a shaking hand. Robbie looked at cazadora to see her head tilted and ears back. He got up and the powerful black tiger followed.

"Is everything alright?"

His teary eyed grandmother turned to him and ended the call. "How about we go make some cookies?" She led him to the kitchen and he relented to help her. Robbie knew there was something seriously wrong, his abuela was strong and nothing broke her.

He helped make the dough, bake, and finally sat down. In fact he was the one to make her sit down and got her a glass of milk, just like she would do for him if he had nightmares.

"Robbie, chico, I need you to be strong for me. Can you do that? I need to know you can handle what I need to tell you." She asked holding his hand tightly.

He gave a curt nod and a sad smile. "Anything abuela."

She sighed and rubbed her face. "Your parents have been in an accident," And like that robbie's face steeled. Cazadora's tail swayed in anxiety, her ears falling as she bowed her head. "Your father is in the hospital in critical condition." She rubbed his arm in attempt to calm him.

"And what of mother and gabe?"

"They died in the crash. They recovered her body, but there was nothing they could do for the baby." His grip on her hand was deathly tight and shook with a threat but his face was emotionless.

When he spoke it was with conviction. No sign of weakness. He needed to be strong for her. Robbie got up and held his grandmother tightly, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Its okey."

.

20 years old-

That was years ago, and it had only gotten worse from there. They didn't have the money to keep the house so he was forced to live with her, which wasn't so bad at first. It was when his abuela passed away from cancer that everything fell apart from under him. There was no one there to keep him standing up, to patch him up after a fight at school, to help feed him...

No one but cazadora who had settled as a large black Siberian tiger. It was strange that her fur was black and stripes just lighter of the obsidian black. She was large and powerful, but light on her feet.

He had lost the house and most of its possessions. He was old enough for a job which barely paid for his small apartment in the city let alone food. Canelo didn't mind the daemon's lingering when robbie worked on the cars. Besides, he was the best worker he's had in a while.

The sleep he got depended on how much the nightmares allowed, which wasn't a lot. Small meals and no room for snacks.

He did have his training. He practiced boxing at the local gym that was ran by a woman who went by May. Sometimes when she was there at night she would let him sleep on the mats.

The reason for that is a disappointment. Sometimes his judgment resorted to stealing and street racing which usually got him the lecture from the angry Asian lady.

This night however was just him getting a breather from the outside world.

Robbie skillfully walked the balance beam near the window he and cazadora had slipped through. Both reflect the trained skill well. Jumping from beam to beam, sometimes swinging to the lower level until he reached the floor.

"Well look who came to say hi." May said as she was putting the boxing gloves away. "Was getting worried you got caught since I haven't seen you for a few days." She smirked as he and the large cat came closer.

Robbie was sure to keep his right side out of her sights. "Yeah, cant afford any lessons until next month. How's coulson recovering? Heard he ran into a gang on the job." May had been married to a local cop Philip Coulson. Him being on the street word traveled fast.

"Resting, but good. He also told me he saw you there." She reached out to turn his face, and too fast for him to doge.

The black eye and split lip was evidence of his recent brawl. "I'm sorry, you know how I am with close friends." He pulled his head away from her grasp and sat on the fighting rings edge, cazadora copying his action to rest her head in his lap.

"Robbie, we are nearing our fifties, you need friends your age." She held up a finger before he could protest. "I know you don't get along well with others, but I have another customer like you."

Cazadora's ears perk at the woman's words, but robbie hid it by petting her head. "You mean she has a daemon like me?"

Melinda shook her head with a smile. "That is one thing, but she's quiet, stubborn, had a rough childhood. But if you want to know more you have to ask yourself." She closed the bag of gloves to look at him holey. "I'm getting concerned for you robbie. These visits are getting more frequent, is it those nightmares?"

He is looking away and messing with cazadora's fur. "I cant afford the medicine may. The last bottle was eighty and I still have e-"

May rested her hand on his shoulder. "If you need help robbie ask. If it keeps you out of trouble then I'm happy to do so." A bright idea flew into her mind. "How about I take you home tonight? A good meal, a good bed."

"You know I don't take handouts." He growled out and hopped off the stage.

"Remember all of those 'I owe you's? Yeah well this is one of those debts covered. Now go get your ass in your car and wait for me." It was a strong command. One that both robbie and the tigress sneered at, but went to the car anyway.

Robbie had known coulson through the car accident. He was the detective that came to their house soon after the call to fully talk about what had happened.

"Robbie, please take her up on the offer . Your starving and not to mention you haven't slept in two days." Cazadora's glowing green eyes narrowed at him as she spoke softly.

He rubbed the tire from his face but hissed when he forgot about the bruise around his eye. "Fine, besides, when have I ever won an argument against her?" She just cackled and slipped into the back as she caught eye of the woman silhouette.

It was a quiet ride except for when she gave him directions to what he guessed was he home. It made him uncomfortable driving through the cul-de-sac of nice houses. Cazadora was pacing in the back seat, switching between windows.

"Right here." She directed and they came to a stop in front of a really nice house. "Oh and if you need to step out just tell me okey?"

He was tense for sure, but what could go wrong? He knew these two well and they both knew who he was. It would be a judge free zone. So, begrudgingly he and cazadora stepped out of their 1969 dodge charger and stalked behind May as they approached the front door.

Stepping inside a delicious smell made him want to drool and there was no doubt the black shadow was doing so. "Hey honey, I went ahead and made dinner since it was getting late. . ." Walking into the kitchen he stopped at the entry way as may kept going, allowing coulson to see the young boy. "Hey robbie, didn't know you were coming."

He shrugged and leaned against the door frame. "You know no one wins an argument with may." His arms resting over his chest, warmed by the leather jacket. The tiger resting at his feet, tail swishing in interest.

"Come have some dinner with us, the table is set. Daisy! Dinner is ready!" He called past the three.

Robbie stood stalk still and he looked behind him as heavy foot fall raced down stairs. Before anything cazadora growled at a medium sized hound dog from robbie panicking. A girl in curly brown hair yelped and grabbed her hound around the neck. "Wow boy!"

Cazadora's hackles were raised but she stood down after robbie rested a hand on her side. Not so hard seeing how her head reached his elbow. "Sorry." Robbie mumbled.

May elbowed coulson and walked over to make peace. "Robbie, this our daughter daisy."

He narrowed his eyes and through the tiger's he could see the connection. "He's your daemon?"

Daisy looked up at the hispanic with a questioning glance. "Yeah, his names Henry. You?"

Robbie looked down at cazadora who was still tense and on edge. "Cazadora, were not used to being around strangers let alone other daemons." He stayed glued to his place even when daisy moved to the dinning room.

He slowly moved with the tiger by his side to the farthest seat at the table. All of this family stuff made him uncomfortable, but he put on his mask. Coulson served out steaks over yellow rice with broccoli on the side.

Priorities had to me met to him, and that meant his daemon would get the better meal. Robbie cut up a good amount of his steak and put it on a side plate to feed cazadora. "Robbie. . ." He looked up to see all three looking at him as he gave the tiger food. "You didn't have to do that. We have food for them."

He looked over to henry who was eating daemon kibble. "I've always share with her." Robbie continued setting down her plate and silently went to work on his own food.

While the adults minded their own business, robbie could feel her eyes on him. Dios, this night is going to be a long one.


	10. Death by Starvation

Robbie was on the verge of screaming his head off. It was uncharacteristically quiet in town even for east L.A., of course his hard work in hunting down evil probably had something to do with it. But it has been two whole weeks since his other has had anything to reap. Now he was in fourth period of economics with the voices mumbling louder than ever.

 _ **'Robbie you need to find us someone to harvest from soon befor-'**_

 _'Shut up Eli, and stop saying it like that just say 'I want a soul'. And I Know Already, but I cant just get up in the middle of class to fix this problem.'_ He was trying to take his unit three test but eli's constant nagging was starting to piss him off. That was exactly what eli wanted.

 _ **'I'm sure if you just punish one of these ungrateful-'**_

 _'We have talked about this, I Will Not Hurt the Innocent!'_ Robbie lost his cool for a millisecond and the pencil in hand started to singe. Breathing carefully he stopped his temper from destroying the school.

Thankfully the persistent entity gave up allowing robbie to finish the test. And since there were still forty minutes until the school bell rings he just went to sleep on his desk. It was kind of unsettling that the town had been quiet for so long, granted the last time anything bad happened was that ridiculous purple alien.

It was official now though, he was on SHIELD's radar and they had already tried convincing him to join. But he knows how it ends. All the papers will read; "Ghost Rider menace or hero? SHIELD working with demons?" And he knows what has happened to the other hero's that have gone public.

Tony Stark constantly fighting enemies on his own front yard. Captain America lost almost everything because of unjust accusations. SHIELD itself is a walking magnet for destruction and suffering, that's why he turned it down and simply went home. Robbie couldn't afford to let his enemies near his house, he couldn't let them hurt gabriel, no one hurts him.

An abrupt shaking pulled him out of deep thought and the voice was easy to place. Sitting up robbie noticed the room was empty, all of the students gone. "Mr. Reyes. The bell rang, and if you slept through that I suggest you get home and get some real rest son." Mr. Wakeford patted robbie's shoulder before returning to his desk to grade papers. "Oh, and don't forget to finish that project over the weekend okey? I know how packed your scheduled is so I under stand if you'll need more time."

"Thanks Mr. Wakeford, I'll make sure it gets done." Besides, by the look of things it looks like he is going to have to pull through another slow weekend. Hell's fire was burning under his skin waiting for something, anything to happen. And something did.

Guerrero was standing in the hall with his friends when they caught eye of reyes leaving class, with no one around. "Hey Reyes!"

Robbie sighed mentally preparing for the asshole that dares to piss him off today. "Not now guerrero, I got to get to work." The blond smirked and took it as a challenge.

"Why do you even bother caring for that runt? I mean its not like he's going to be useful when he gets older, hell, I bet he wont even be able to-"

Robbies fists tightened to the point where the bones cracked loud enough for them to hear. Before the leader could say anything else robbie dropped his bag and pinned guerrero to the wall of lockers and lifted him off his feet. He growled through his teeth. "Don't you even talk about my brother like that!"

Although in the face of pure, untamed rage he laughed. "Or what reyes? You gonna tattle to mr. wakeford?"

Robbie slammed him against the wall catching the others moving to help, but shooting a daring glare he turned his attention back to his captive. "Worse, I'll make you sorry you ever lived." He grabbed his throat cutting off the mans air, the feeling of power flooding his system. "I will make you wish you were dead by the time I would be through with you."

One of the friends went to pull robbie off. "Okey man, let go already we'll stop!"

Robbie elbowed the guy and let guerrero drop to the floor gagging for air. A breath of hot air escaped his mouth, hot enough to show in heatwaves. The sight of fire on his jacket snapped him out of his starving rage. Now in a panic robbie grabbed his bag and ran off. The fire started and couldn't be stopped now.

By sheer misfortune on his way through the halls he ran into another student knocking them both down. "Hey! Watch were your going, wait are you okey?" He was on the ground holding his stomach and groaning. "Your not going to get sick are you?"

He was focusing all of the fire inward on himself because he was nowhere close to leaving the school and there were too many good people here. A metallic taste fills his mouth and runs from his lips making him realize he was biting his cheek to keep from shouting in pain. **_'Robbie what are you doing? Your hurting us, stop holding it in.'_** Eli sounded in as much pain as he was. At least there was that.

"Oh my god, I need to get you to the nurse!" The girl came down to pull him to his feet.

"No! Just leave!" He managed to say before catching some glimpse of her. She had long, curly brown hair and wore a loose hoodie. Kind of cute. "I'll be fine. . ..I just need a minute."

Although he didn't expect her to completely ignore him, or did he not speak clear enough. "Your bleeding out of your mouth! I don't have to have a degree to know that's not good."

 _'I cant take it anymore'_ He told eli but trying to focus he realized she wasn't leading him to the nurse, she was leading him to the back of the school. "What are you doing?"

"God dammit why are you so heavy? I'll tell you once were outside and you let out your anger on something else other than guerrero. I mean even he doesn't deserve to be burned to a crisp and sent to hell." Her words would have sent a chill down his back but a the moment every inch of him felt like it was in lava.

Robbie started panting as his control was slipping. "W-w-what are you-" His back arced and muscles tensed causing an animalistic growl to escape his lips. Both of there backs hit the steel doors before he could feel the cool air.

"Your good." She looked around making sure no one could see them taking note of a few cameras she can take care of later.

He braced himself on the step bars and tried controlling his breathing, tried. There was no stopping it and if this girl knew about him, he sure hoped she knew how to defend herself against a hungry fire demon. _"Who **are you. . . .?"** _The fire finally consumed his body, melting away the skin and muscle, allowing the rider to rear its sharp skull.

What made her wince was the smell, the gruesome smell of burning flesh and hair. Besides that his sudden wardrobe change was actually, cool? "The name is Sky Johnson, but you can call me Daisy. I am a level three SHIELD asset, actually its more of them keeping an eye on me. I tend to cause trouble so they caught me, made a deal, and now I keep low class hero's like you from being exposed." She watched the skull tilt to the side, probably trying to understand.

His voice was definitely something you probably could never forget. Rough, demonic, but also had a hint of his own voice. ** _"I don't need a babysitter. What I need cant be provided by the likes of you."_** He goes to walk past her in a tense stride.

It wasn't until then that she noticed how much taller he was, but she doesn't get brushed off so easily. "Hey what does that mean?"

The demons skull rose as if trying to smell for something. Damned souls, people on the devils long list. Nothing. He growled before throwing a powerful punch into the brick wall making it split and crack. _ **"It means. . I cant take innocent souls. But there is something wrong. I haven't been able to sense anything for the past week and its driving me insane. If I don't get something soon I'm going to have to go further out."**_ Wait, why was he telling her so much? She must be behind this.

"Well maybe you scared them all into hiding. What you did to that monster would make Putin sweat." He glared at her, but then again he could smile and it would look the same.

He needed something to wear himself out, all of the pent up energy. _ **"You said you were with shield right? Does that mean you can let the person you are watching over in?"**_

She visibly bit her lip and pulled out her phone to call someone and help her pointer up meaning _'one sec'_. Robbie was surprised how relaxed she was around him, so casual to actually make him wait.

"Hey C, yeah. Listen my assignment has a question. He wants to know if he could visit the base even if he wasn't an agent." The faint voice spoke for a while before Sky met the fire that made up his eyes. "Okey thanks C, I'll call later."

The rider stood there watching her put her phone back in her bag. _**"Well?"**_

"Okey so he said you can visit the base just outside town but only if I am there to make sure you don't get in trouble. Coulson also just lectured on how I need to work on my undercover skills." She grabbed his wrist and tried walking until she was practically jerked to a halt. The rider's skull actually expressed how high his brow would be when looking at her hand. Noticing what she did she let go dusting a blush from embarrassment, he probably wasn't used to people touching him.

 _ **"And where are you taking me chica?"**_

"To the bus... right bad idea. Well do you have any other way of transport?"

Maybe she didn't know everything about his abilities, how much does she know? **'Hey kid, when your done staring at her you want to actually get going?'** Eli broke his though and he was indeed staring at her. Looking around an idea came to mind, since he couldn't risk being seen by anyone. There just so happened to be a dark shadow, perfect. "You trust me?"

Her brow rose in curiosity especially when he trapped her in his arms from behind. "Wait what?" Before she could think he held her tight and pulled her into a warm portal that had opened in the shadow. It felt really weird like the elements around her were running off her skin.

Next thing she knows they are in a car, a really nice car. But she is in his lap even after he let her go. Realizing she has lingered to long he personally removed her and moved her to the passenger side. _ **"Where is it?"**_

"What?" Damn it, why did he have to do that?

 ** _"The base, the shield base with hopefully a fireproof training room. Ring any bells?"_** Now he was irritated. He was too mad to feel flustered at the moment and he somehow ended up with an immature teenager as a guard. _Fantastic._

"Oh, sorry. Ten minutes down highway 35 and turn to Michel town. I'll have to direct you from there." She want for the belt when he grabbed the wheel and the fire spread throughout the whole car. "Nice car by the way."

Silence. Its all he gave her then and the whole drive no matter how many questions she threw at him. This woman wouldn't shut up. Eli was starting to agree with the ideas of ditching her on the side of the road, taking her card and leaving. Or just scaring her enough to silence her for a good while.

 **'You know she isn't that bad robbie.'**

 _'Ew, Eli, you are disgusting. And I thought you said you think teenage romance was one of the things you hate.'_

 **'Kid you were the one thinking about her.'** He was so happy his skin wasn't there to show the embarrassment.

Everything was blurred when a sharp scream met his ears and that overwhelming need stoked. _**"Te huelo."**_ He grumbled ignoring sky's directions to keep going straight. He turned a hard left making sky hit her head on the window screaming at him, _"What the hell?"_ His mind was now on auto pilot, following the sense. Shifting gears, accelerating, sky thrown around some more, before he stopped in front of a warehouse.

Sky punched him in the arm. "Hey! Whats your problem? A little forewarning next time you decide to go all street racer on me." His head snapped to her growling. Okey, clearly hit a point.

 _ **"Stay here, and don't touch anything. . . I will know."**_ He reached behind her seat and retrieved his chain. _ **"Stay!"**_ He could already tell she was one of those who don't listen well.

 **'Takes one to know one robbie.'**

He got out of the car and walked into the building. And to his delight there were not only one, but two groups of armed men doing an arms deal. Oh this was going to be fun. Robbie crept up to listen in on any important info. Maybe learn why there is no movement. "The boss wants to know if you have any extra missile launchers left, were going to need all we can get."

"Damn Marco, you know I run short deliveries only. What are you trying to do? Kill a whole army?"

"No, one very powerful man. He keeps ruining our deals and deliveries. And its not just us, all of the gangs have come together to terminate a common enemy. Jinete Fantasma. Were all out'a sight -"

There were heavy footsteps near the rider. "Hey do you smell that?"

Robbie turned his head to see the box he was leaning on was smoking. _'Fuck!'_ The sound of a gun cocking marked his time to move. He let the chain fall to the floor and he could practically smell their fear. He launched forward, through the box and tackling the man and burning him in his hold. The feeling was refreshing to reap a soul. But there was still plenty to take.

He made quick work of the rest of the guards but started throwing the buyer around. Like a wolf toying with its prey. The man was on the floor pathetically trying to crawl away while nursing the broken arm from which the bone protruded. _**"Tell me where they are."**_ Robbie grabbed the man and just before it got good she walks in.

"What are you doing?!"

He growled throwing the man down because he wasn't going anywhere. _ **"Getting answers, now stand aside or leave."**_ Surprisingly she stayed for the investigation.

"P-p-please, I have kids."

Robbie brought him to his feet and roughly threw him in a chair. _**"And do they know what you do to other children?"**_ To her amazement he didn't have to touch the man before he started crying and shaking his head. The rider hummed circling him and from behind grabbed the mans shoulders leaning into his ear. _ **"Does your wife know what you do to other innocent women?"**_

"NO!" He spoke with more tears and was earned with a pat.

Daisy was almost disgusted of the man in from of her. Robbie wrapped the chains around the man and squatted in front of the guy to meet his eyes. _ **"Now, this is how its going to go. I ask a question you tell the truth, you don't tell the truth you get burned. Give me silence you get burned. If you behave, I might even let you go to see your kids again."**_

The buyer nodded quietly.

 _ **"Where are they all hiding?"**_ The man shied away doing his best to not tell. The rider sighed. _**"Its Marco right? Marco, I am not someone to test and right now I am in a frenzy."**_ His hand touched the chain and it started to glow red hot and sizzling of the mans skin made sky cringe. The man screamed in pain before he was pulled by the hair greeted by a fury. ** _"Where Are They!"_**

"Alright alright. There under a liquor shop on lincoln and Simon's Blvd. A-and all of our supplies are next door."

Robbie let the chains cool and let go of the man. **_"How nice of you to give me extra,"_** He turned to sky in a gleeful mood. _**"- and I didn't have to do anything."**_ He turned back around. This new demeanor was kind of scaring daisy, how easy it was to flip his mental stability. Was that even him or was there actually a separate being taking part. _ **"Alright, two, ..."**_

He went on asking things to fill in the gaps. Getting everything he needed he started to walk away from the man. "Hey wait, you promised me you would let me go."

His fire exploded. _**"I said I**_ **Might** _ **let you go, it was never promised. But maybe..."**_ Robbie crossed his arms over his chest looking down on the beaten, bleeding man.

"Maybe what? What is it?"

 _ **"I could send you to hell, to forever burn in the eternal pits of hell fire which is nothing close to what you felt today. Or you can serve penance."**_

"W-whats that?" He was shaking now.

If the rider had lips he would be smiling. _ **"Its a way for the evil souls to be cured in the most extreme way, and by the way you smell it will be. . . nearly unbearable. What do you say?"**_

It took a moment for the guy, marco, to make his decision. "I will serve."

He let the chains unlock the man from the chair and fell to the floor as he stood weakly. Without warning robbie threw the guy back against the wall holding his head still. _ **"Look into my eyes. . . feel the pain of the innocent you hurt. Serve your penance."**_ The fire wrapping his head went calm as his jaw seemed to slowly fall in focus. The man screamed in pain as he did feel the pain. Sky felt bad for him, but also didn't care about the pain he did so deserve.

She realized robbie was getting carried away when grey, wisp like mist started leaving the guys body to funnel into the riders mouth. He was eating his soul. "Robbie that's enough!" It instantly stopped but he was breathing heavy before letting the man fall to the floor unconscious. "Will he be okey?"

 _ **"It will last a while."**_ He went to her and as he got close too quick he noticed her step back a little. ** _"I wont hurt you daisy."_** He picked up a burner phone that was behind her, dialed 9-1-1 and held it in front of her. _ **"Like you just walked in hermosa."**_

The phone picked up and she did so, making up a story. She had slight blush because while she knew very little spanish, there were a few things she did. At the end he had wrapped himself back around her. **_"Ready?"_** And with a simple nod he sent them through another portal ending up at the car again.

This time he was soft, still warm, and breathed. "Robbie?"

"Um, daisy can you-" He motioned for her to move off his lap and so she did. "I'm so sorry if my, counterpart, said anything or did anything to make you uncomfortable."

"Its okey, I just didn't expect the Ghost rider to flirt." She nudged him playfully. "But seriously its okey. So is there like two of you?"

He rubbed his neck trying to find the easiest way to explain it, but first they need to get out of there.

"Kind of. There was this spirit that I made a deal with and soon turned out to be my long dead uncle. Long story short, a psychotic satanist inhabits my own being, yes." Sky caught his thumb tapping the wheel fast. He was nervous.

"Thats . .. ew. Yeah that's not creepy." She said sarcastically.

They sit in silence for a while as robbie drives them back to town. She had been stealing glances but to make sure he doesn't spontaneously combust again. She could tell he was internally fighting with his uncle making a tense face it was kind of cute. She also noticed when this face went red.

"Um, are you okey? Or do you need a moment to scream at eli?" Her brow raised.

"No, and maybe. He never shuts up. There is literally no such thing as privacy for me anymore." He sighed rubbing his face really wishing he hadn't turned back until she left.

 **'This is a two way problem asshole.'**

"Your the asshole eli!"

The random outburst both did and didn't surprise her. "Can't you block him out or something? Like a firewall?"

"I'm human daisy not a computer."

 **'I wouldn't say completely human.'** Robbie rolled his eyes and just decided to try and ignore him. It worked for a while until eli started _'thinking out loud'_ in his head.

She told him where she was staying so he could drop her off. When they came to the motel he escorted her to her room. "Thanks for the ride Reyes, bus stops at this time of day are dangerous."

He rubbed his hands nervously. "Its just robbie, and- you tagging along wasn't so bad. I need someone to pull me back when I go too deep." There was a hidden smile in his soft tone. "Well, you know where to find me. Adios chica."

She watched from her door as he disappeared and smiled.

Yup, she's in trouble.


	11. Ravens

They say earning your soulmate mark is an amazing thing. It means there is someone out there that is meant to be with you. When Robbie received his, hope was rekindled in his life. It had all been shit for most of it. He had lost his parents at a young age leaving an eight year old robbie and two year old gabriel to there distant uncle, Eli. He always stayed distant with his uncle until they found something they had in common. _Cars._

For a long time he believed everything would be normal again and when he turned fifteen he received his mark. It was a intricate crow starting from his collar bone reaching over his shoulder continuing to his back.

At first he didn't tell anyone or let anyone find out because with his luck he would never find them. Sometimes a mark would keep some people away. It wasn't until one day at Canelos auto shop that something out of the ordinary happened.

"Canelo!" One of the workers noticed reyes on the ground in pain holding his stomach.

His breath was erratic and it felt like his lungs were on fire, like something around his throat was cutting off his air. Canelo rushed over to robbies side trying to get him to focus. "Robbie breath. Come on kid you need to relax." He carefully set him on his side.

His breathing finally leveled allowing him to breath. "W-what was that?" Robbie winced at aftershocks of the strange pain.

Canelo scanned him carefully and caught the black ink breaching from his messed up uniform. "Cuando obtuviste esa marca?" His silence answered plenty, but having a mark and knowing what a mark does are two different things.

"When I was fifteen. What does that have to do with what just happened?" He snapped before going to stand up but his legs were weak at first until he received support from the boss.

Canelo just laughed shaking his head, this was a stubborn one alright. "It means your girl was in trouble, buddy. A mark doesn't just mean you have someone waiting for you, you become linked to them in an amazing way."

Robbie could highly disagree with that. "Amazing?! I couldn't breath." He started picking up the tools he had accidentally knocked off when he fell. Canelo kept a closer eye on him after that. If he could feel that effected by what happened to her, it could cause major problems for robbie.

And for a long while he was fine, until he doubled over one day saying he felt like he was shot in the stomach many times. Although there was no blood his heart rate was getting dangerously slow. He was rushed to the hospital and flat lined a few times before miraculously walking out a few days later perfectly fine. Of course he had to explain it to eli and gabe, but that was only the first of a series.

Nothing compared to what happened after the accident. How gabriel almost died. . . how he did die. How he became inhabited by the spirit of vengeance.

Daisy hadn't received her mark until seventeen, and it didn't sit well for her pre-existing boyfriend. He literally left her in New York. But she met someone else who taught her about hacking and worked for the Rising Tide.

After everything that happened beyond that was just SHIELD and pain. Being nearly killed and just when everything was normal again there was that one night where it came from nowhere.

They were celebrating another day of life in SHIELD when she felt her heart racing like crazy. Jemma noticed from across the kitchen island.

"Sky whats the matter?" Ward asked seeing her brace the table.

She looked to jemma. "Wow, its my he- his heart. Something is happening to him." And before she could be completely aware she doubled in pain.

Ward caught her to stop her falling. "Who's heart sky, whats happening?" She was shaking in his arms in too much pain to speak. It felt like nearly every bone was broken and her breath was shortening.

Jemma was checking everything but nothing was wrong. Until she found the tattoo on sky's back did she realize what was happening. "Its her soulmate, he's the one in trouble."

"How do we make it stop hurting her?!" Ward demanded but she had nothing. This was truly out of her control. After a few minutes of wailing she started getting a fever.

Jemma had daisy put in the med bay to keep a close eye and ward even closer.

He wanted to make the man who caused her this much pain pay. He cant have his own mission finished by a sheer accident, hydra would have his head.

She had made a speedy recovery afterwards, but a piece of her felt missing, lost even. Thats when she was informed everything was normal except the tattoo, it had faded. Sky had no idea what that meant but she knew that in some way she had lost her perfect match.

That though, was only one stone on a pile of bad shit that had happened in her life. Every person she felt connected with left or died because of her. Ward had lied and deceived, ripping what little she had left. Lincoln had come along to piece and sew her back together only to be taken away by the resurrection of ward. Maybe she was meant to be alone forever.

Robbie was in the garage starting to lock things up for the night when there was a weird feeling. Then again he was possessed by a fiery spirit of vengeance, but this was a different weird. Like signal getting stronger.

"Excuse me?" A weak voice called from the entrance of the yard so he closed the doors of the garage. It was strange to get customers around this time of night and he knows the police and reporters are everywhere since last nights score. Then there was that feeling again, but something was trying to force it down in him.

The rider was hiding something. "Yards closing, to sell a junker call the number on the gate."

She could tell he was in a hurry to get somewhere by his tone. "Oh i'm not here for that, sorry whats your name?" She flashed him a smile easing closer.

He noticed her tactic, trying to persuade him by body language. Granted in the part of town like this that could get you dangerously far. But he could see past her cover. "Robbie."

"Well robbie I am looking for a guy with a sweet black 69' Charger. Maybe he bought some parts here."

That was enough to put him on edge, she knows what to look for which was a serious problem. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. I only work nights once a week." Her smile fades a little.

"Ah, maybe I'll come back in the morning then. Thank you." Well obviously he was going to be no help. She turned to return to her van when he called back.

Shit. That is not what he wanted. Everyone would say it was his car and that can not happen. Something has to happen. "Or, there's a book of sales you can flip through in the main office. Well not really an office more of a trailer. . . but I can show you." He motioned for the scrap yard behind the building. He needed to get her alone and figure out how much she knows and who she works for.

"That would be great thank you." Daisy followed him into the yard getting a weird vibe off him. Something she has never felt before. Like that void in her heart was somehow healing.

They finally reached the back of the yard. "Thats it there." Robbie pointed to their trailer that did hold all of their transactions, but she wasn't going to find any of his. She moved past him to get to the door as he pulled the keys from his pocket. "Do you live around here?"

She turned around with a forced relaxed look before continuing to the trailer. "No, I used to. Just in town for a couple days to soak up the sun."

"Strange place to spend your vacation." Robbie flipped his keys trying to cool his eagerness. He noticed her slow down. "Not a great neighborhood."

Those keys, its the same thing that it did. She faced him and noticed the new tension. He finally tried lunging forward before she forced him back with a pulse. He is sent into the side of a van but seems unphased by it.

Robbie grabbed a nearby rebar and let fire envelop it. "So, you got the devil inside you too." He charges her and swings just missing after she ducks. From behind she uses her quake to knock the bar out of his hands. He retaliates with a heavy hit to the chest only to be blocked the second time around.

Through all the pain they both can feel that something again. He tries to go for the throat but she flips him over the shoulder leaving him on the ground. Robbie got up fast realizing she had him in a bad spot, and without warning she charges and pins him against the steel shelves. Vibrations were rattling through him and he guessed it came from her power.

Her hand was directly over the tattoo and the contact felt like electricity to him. It wasn't harsh but a chilling tingle. "You shouldn't have gotten involved." He said matter-of-factually ignoring the feeling wholly now.

"Serial killers always complain when you try to intervene."

"I only kill asesinos who deserve it. Thats vengeance, chica."

"But for what? You killed a detective." So she has done research on his hits, but that makes the better reason for her to already connect the dots.

"But he had blood on his hands." Robbie quipped back with a smug grin. She punched him in the face actually cutting the skin on his cheek. He noticed her pause for a split second.

She felt that hit, even though he didn't touch her. "Wait, wait. Hold on." She held up her other hand showing she was backing down. Robbie didn't question it, but he didn't need this place burning down so he stayed where he was even after she let go.

"Who are you? Why did you try to find me?" He was now in need of serious answers. It was taking everything to hold back the rider but it was manageable.

"Fuck, seriously?" She threw her hands up dramatically and started talking to the sky. A God maybe? "Him? You give me him of all people, you know i'm seriously feed up with all your shit."

Great, she's crazy. "Um, who are you talking to?"

Daisy froze and dropped her hands by her side. "Raven?" He just nodded and sighed. "What the hell?" She pushed him with enough force to make him move back a little.

"What? What did I do?"

"You left me asshole! Whatever happened hurt me, I thought you were dead." She sternly crossed her arms before leaning against one of the shelves. "Explain."

Robbie shot her an annoyed glare. "I don't have to say anything Quake."

Tears threatened to escape. "Really, because for years I felt empty. Like I was truly alone no matter how hard I tried to find someone to fill it. And I had for a while, but by some damned fate he was taken away from me too. Five years of this shit feeling." Her voice was starting to break and the tear couldn't be stopped.

He bowed his head and realized, he had never thought of this. How his deal would effect his soulmate, too busy filling that deal and taking care of gabe. "I did die." He caught her confused look and motioned to the garage.

When he opened the doors her jaw dropped seeing the car. This was the man on fire, 'The Ghost Rider'. "Will you tell me what happened or should we stop this now." Her face spoke the truth, firm and calm, wanting to know if this was something to pursue.

"I tell if you tell, but if you don't want to deal with the crazy shit that is my life. . . .there's the gate." He opened the driver side door and waited for her decision. And somewhere inside a part of him hoped she would take it. This was his chance, but he knows that look and wouldn't want to force something like this on anyone.

She rubbed her arms in the cold. She wanted to go with him so bad, hope still lived no matter how little. She had finally found him, but didn't imagine what he would be. Daisy took a calming breath before walking to his car and got in. "Alright ghost rider, explain."

He pulled his car into the street and closed up the shop and continued home bound. Telling her everything was both hard and relieving. The look on her face when he would explain everything made him want to cringe, but after a long silence she told her story.

There was no doubt she had one equally fucked up life, all of the loss, pain, loneliness. He on purposely drove around town to give her time to open up. He was concerned though when she started laughing. "Look at me, I was never this open with my friends at SHIELD and here I am unraveling everything to a guy I just met." She rubbed her face.

"Same. If we do ever work together, a fiery demon from hell and portable earthquake. It's why I stay under the governments radar." He had an idea a few minutes ago noticing her small shape and drove to a pier he knew food trucks would still be open at.

The look on her face was priceless when she saw the fair lighting up the pier. "Seriously? We-"

"Hey, I've been working all day and I'm hungry. You can join if you want but i'm getting some food." He stepped out of the car and made a quick call.

Daisy was quite curios who he was talking to.

"Hey...Yeah its going to be late again.- No canelo is not forcing me to work late, i'm just hungry and grabbing some food.- Burger? Fine, but you better have your homework done. I'll see you later buddy."

He turned around to find a smirk on daisy's face. "So, who were you talking to?"

"Brother. Usually i'm home by now unless i'm...out." He took lead walking to the food trucks parked by a picnic area. She did follow but hung back some still unsure of everything. The food did smell really good compared to the stuff she gets on the go.

One in particular she was interested in. A taco truck with all kinds of crazy foods. She didn't notice him watching her in amusement and walked up to the woman who had her back turned. He smiled before flipping her world into confusion. "Hey Gabby, como esta tu sodrino?"

The woman looked happy and seemed like she knew him well. Must be a casual. "Roberto, lo esta haciendo bien. Como esta tu hermano?" Robbie leaned on the order table smiling.

"Dificil como siempre, pero el esta haciendo su camino hacia la cima."

"Bien, bien. Entonces, que sera hoy reyes?"

Robbie looked behind him and motioned her to come closer. "Pick something or not, numbero diez?" He tells the girl and she smiles at him.

"Um, can I have the number two?" Daisy finally speaks out still holding her arms. She felt very exposed out her and this was strange for someone to do for her.

"Of coarse child, just give me a second." She disappeared into the truck to cook the food and robbie took out the money and left a generous tip. The lady finished giving him their food and he wished her luck, at least that's what she could translate.

They returned to the car and he just got up on the hood and took out his food. "So... eat up. Gabby makes the best food around here." He noticed some extra food she had packed in the bag.

Daisy cautiously sat on the hood and eat her food with an approving hum. "Where is yours?" Since his mouth was full he just traced it with his free hand. "Mine is on my back. I guess I see why it chose raven. Death and all."

He shrugged. "I thought of it as stubborn and curious, but that is on my shoulder." He put the bag in the trash as the finished and retreated back into the car. "I know this probably isn't usual for you, hell, its not normal for me.. .I guess i'll take you back to your car since its so late." It was quiet most of the way there.


	12. Are you done yet?

Daisy was so focused in her textbook scanning for the answers to a worksheet her AP Physics teacher Professor Mace. She was hunched over on her bed chewing on the pencils end. It was late already and she was already supposed to be elsewhere. Her best friend was laying at the foot of the bed hanging halfway upside-down on their back.

He was tossing a football and catching it before it lands on his face. She had to admit his board look was cute as she stole a few glimpses. "Are you done yet because I am about to go crazy just sitting here." He complained as he sat up seeing the page only half done.

"I told you I had a lot of work to do. Mace always gives us paperwork because he is too busy with being a mayor." She straightened up and felt her back crack a few times. "Why don't you just go on without me, this may take all night."

He groaned rolling his eyes. Daisy was shocked to feel his hand take her wrist and pull her away from the bed. "You have all A's in every class, I'm sure one bonfire wont destroy your four year plan. And you know I am not very social." He handed her one of the jackets on a chair and tugged her to the door.

Its not like she could stop him because the star quarter back could inhumanly lift nearly four times his weight. He had gotten here on a football scholarship but also had enough smarts to hold his own. "Says the most important player on the team."

"Exactly, I don't like being the center of attention."

"Robbie!" Finally he paused and noticed her brows arched. "I'm still in my pajamas. I'll tell you what, I will go with you if you promise to communicate with some of your team mates." Daisy smirked when he sighed and turned into the stoic man as usual.

"Fine. But hurry up." He leaves the room to wait downstairs while she got dressed. Daisy had met him in the beginning of the school year. Lets just say she was in the wrong place at the wrong time and was tackled before being ran over by a heard of large man. Her savior had been robbie. She had seen him before in high school and did have a crush on him and was surprised to see him there. Snapping out of her memories when her phone went off she looked at who it was. He had sent her a message demanding she hurry up and get her ass down there.

She rolled her eyes before tugging on the jacket he had picked up before. When she went outside it was a little cold but robbie was leaning up against his really nice car. Daisy still remembers the story, him and his uncle had rebuilt the black 69' charger from its frame. "Sorry, you know us girls and choosing what to ware." He only looked confused before just ignoring and opening the passenger side for her.

When they pulled up there were a lot of people moving to the woods behind the football field. The event wasn't supervised by teachers or officers only a select few of the players needed to stay sober and keep the peace.

Daisy stayed close to robbie as they made there way to the entrance. A deep voice would have scared her if she didn't know who it belonged to was a giant teddy bear. "Hey Reyes, 's beginning to think you wouldn't show up."

The large friend or better known as Mack roughly patted robbie on the back making him loose balance for a second. "Yeah, I decided to invite daisy and she had to finish homework so. . ."

A energetic woman came running up to mack holding two beers giving him one. "Hey daisy, I didn't know you were going to be here." Her Columbia accent was distinct. She hugged mack tightly.

"Yeah, after bad ass over here pleaded me to come along-" She shrugged receiving a glare from robbie. The air was getting cold enough where she could see her breath. Fuck, I knew I should have grabbed a better jacket. "To the fire!" Daisy demanded practically taking lead.

She noticed how robbie had become tense and stoic around everyone. Being leader meant he had to stay sober and make sure no one caught on fire or got hurt. She watched as some of the students were already drunk and running around. Robbie had kept to his promise and found conversation with some other people. At first he seemed okey, but as more people (girls) started the conversation first he became uncomfortable. Taking a drink to finish the cheep beer in her solo cup she went to save the day.

"So I was wondering if like, on a scale of cuteness what would you rate me?" One of the cheer girls asked in a drunk slur leaning against his chest.

He stammered rubbing the back of his neck backing up to get some room. "Well I um. . ."

"Hey robbie, here's that beer you wanted." She strolled up with an empty bottle and pecked his cheek. "Who are your friends sweety?" She crossed her arms with a smirk seeing the girl become grumpy.

The cheer squad went away shortly after and robbie was still quiet. Daisy held her breath realizing what she had done to get ride of those girls who were too blind to notice his discomfort. "Um thanks I guess?" She turned to look at him and there was blush dusting his cheeks. And she knew it wasn't alcohol.

"Sorry, Irene is very persistent unless her target is taken. I really didn't-"

"No, no its okey you just surprised me." He smiled softly leading her out of the crowd which wasn't hard since things were starting to die down. Daisy wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm since the black sweater wasn't doing anything. They came to a stop at a large rock that separated the party and a creek. He climbed up it and gave her a hand up. "So how's your dad doing? Heard he got a promotion in SHIELD security."

Daisy smiled brightly at him. "And where did you obtain this information roberto because I know you don't hack or talk." She just received a shrug. "Yes, he did. He is now the co-CEO of SHIELD security corp." She couldn't help the proud tone in her voice. Coulson had worked for years to get this high in the chain of command.

"Nice." He sat there quietly and stared into the giant fiery vortex a few yards away. Her movement made him notice she was shaking a little. "Hey, you cold?"

"No its just windy-"

"Here." Robbie slipped off his leather jacket and put it over her shoulders. There wasn't much defiance as she slipped her arms into it on her own and snuggled into it.

"You are very warm...Thanks." Right now she didn't care how this looked because this was one of those rare moments he would do a small act of kindness in public. "So do you have any idea what you want to do after this? Pro-football?"

He snickered and nudged her. "You know I hate all of that attention. I was...actually thinking of starting my own car shop. Hence the mechanical engineering degree i'm going for." Loud shouting caught his attention. Some drunk students were starting to get rowdy. "One second, got to go brake this up." He slid off the rock and went to the group to stop it.

Daisy sat there watching him disappear into the crowd when a voice made her cringe.

"Well-well-well, look what we got here boys. A lone doe." It was the worst person in the school, Grant Ward. He was part of the team but his talent of causing trouble was a major liability and was benched the whole season. Doing so got robbie off the wait and now he was the star player.

She rolled her eyes, he was drunk with his friends. "Not now grant, it's too late for you bullshit and I was having a good night." She slid off the rock to go find robbie or mack when he tugged her back.

"Now whats to say I couldn't make it better? Come on lets go back to m-"

She pushed him away and into his friends. "I said leave me alone ward." He shot back too fast and pinned her against the rock.

His breath reeked of cheep whisky and tobacco. "Lets not make a scene sky, now be quiet." He crushed his lips on hers and she tried screaming and hitting him.

"Hey! She said get off!" Thank god, robbie was there and drew there attention. Daisy got sick at her feet and shrunk out of wards hold.

"Fuck off reyes. Go live on a corner like you always do." He and his friends laughed and rounded on daisy again.

Before ward could touch her again a firm tug pulled him away and sent him falling on his ass. "This is your last warning grant, leave now before I report you for sexual assault." Robbie stood firm in front of her, guarding.

"You were always a snitch, just like that useless brother of yours." He saw a fire spark in robbies eyes, he always knew how to get under his skin. "Oh, looks like I hit a nerve. Whats the matter reyes, gonna go tattle to the coach, go cry home to mom and dad about a big bully. Oh that's right.-" This was the final straw, something to truly piss the guy off. "You don't have any."

Daisy tried holding him back but was scared when he erupted into a roar of anger and lunged at ward. He nailed him square in the jaw with a powerful punch initiating the fight. Four against one.

His friends tried pulling and fighting robbie themselves, lading decent hits, but it was never enough to stop him from returning to ward. "Robbie stop!" Daisy called out knowing there was no way of getting near without getting hurt. She ran in search of mack and found him.

"Daisy whats all the noise about?" He was trying to get close but everyone was crowding the area.

She was panicking. "Its robbie, ward went too far and he wont stop." Mack froze and remembered how annoyed ward was when robbie replaced him.

Due to his large form and strength he plowed right threw the crowd to get to the center of the brawl. Robbie was bleeding but surprisingly not as bad as ward. Grants friends got hold of robbie and held him as ward hit him in the stomach. "Hey! Brake it up!" Macks voice boomed and the three holding robbie ran off.

Sluggish and barely standing robbie grabbed wards head and headbutted him breaking his nose. Mack came over and pulled robbie off and another player held ward. Both still trying to go at it like wild dogs. "Next time you talk about my family like that i'll break more than your face!" Robbie shouted as mack practically dragged him away towards the creek.

"Buddy you need to calm down." Mack finally got robbie out of his rage and sat him down.

Daisy got to his level and inspected all of the cuts on his face. Broken skin leaving blood to run down his face. Broken nose, split lip, gash on his cheek from what she can only guess a ring, cut on the brow. She carefully wiped his face and saw the tear welling in his eye as he starred off. "Robbie, don't let ward get to you like that." She pulled him into a hug and could feel him tense.

"I-I cant be here." Robbie got up quickly and walked off.

He rarely got like this, but then again no one ever stooped so low to talk about his parents. "He just needs to blow off some steam. Come on daisy yoyo can give you a ride home, i'll stay with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He assured her with a strong pat and the small Columbian smiled.

They walked to the car and her friend couldn't help saying something. "He's strong daisy, he'll be fine."

"Yeah." She watched the dorm buildings and class hall pass by. "Its just- you didn't see his face when ward said those things." She remained quiet except to say goodbye to her friend and practically crashed in bed.


	13. Beached

Jemma and Daisy were having the time of their life. It was spring break and what better place to go then Panama with all the other collage students. They had rented a nice beach house on its own stretch of private beach.

So far they have gone to a bar and woken up the next day with a mind numbing hangover, check. Gone shopping at a large mall near the famous canal, finding all kinds of dresses. Right now though, they were seeking shelter in their rented house from a strong storm that was passing straight through.

"Are you sure we should stay? Its a category four and everyone else is leaving." Jemma asked as they were boxing up their valuables in bins.

Daisy sighed packing her computer away. "Yes, the weather app says its supposed to die down by the time it gets here. Were just packing these away just in case." They had the small TV going to keep track of said storm.

Only it got worse . . .and not just on their front.

Robbie dashed past the coral stacks and disappeared in a tall sea grass patch. If you tried to catch him all you would see in a blur of black and red. A cheerful voice called his name from afar, but he could hear his brother getting closer.

"Robbie! Come on, Eli wanted us back from hunting before the storm came." His brother swam right over him and he couldn't help the smile growing on his face exposing his shark-like teeth.

Robbie moved slowly but kept up with his brother to sneak up. He saw his chance when a strange sound captivated his brothers attention. "Surprise!" He tackled his brother earning a shout from the smaller reyes.

He couldn't stop laughing when his brother frowned seeing his brother. "Thats not funny!" He tried not to laugh as well but he couldn't help it. "Alright, now lets get home before were stuck in the rip tide."

"Fine Gabe, I just wanted to make sure you have fun." They swam side by side, gabe holding the net of nice sized fish they had caught. "We do only have a week before we separate." The unhappy atmosphere came back.

When a group of mermen reach a certain age they branch off to start a new pod. Robbie being about seven years apart from his brother was to be leaving so he made it his personal mission to teach gabe all he knows. "Yeah. I'm going to miss you robbie, its going to be too quiet with you gone." His tone was sad and withdrawn.

Robbie's face tensed with worry and got in front of his brother to stop him. "Hey, I'll keep in touch. I know its been hard without mom and dad, but I would cross the entire world to see you again." He brought his brother into a hug struggling to do so with their large tails in the way.

Gabe smiled again and nodded. "Maybe you wont have to." He pulled off his necklace his mother gave him before she died and put it over robbies head. "To keep you safe."

If he wasn't so intent on staying strong for his brother he would have shed a tear by now. "Thanks gabe."

That sound came by again only louder, and before they could move a boats belly hit them. What the hell? Boats shouldn't be coming through here. Humans put protection on coral reef areas, and they just hurt his brother. He couldn't help the growl vibrating from his chest to his gills.

But the net was a new one.

He pushed gabe out of the way in time, but the net wrapped around his tail. "Gabe! Run, get Eli and the others, just run!" He screamed as another boat came in and he felt the net pulling him closer to the first.

"But robbie yo-"

"Just Go!" Finally gabe darted off barely missing the net.

Another came down on his torso, but the spines on his forearms and dorsal fin caught easily. The sky was dark from storm clouds, and he could feel the strong waves already forming. He tried chewing and clawing through the ropes but he was pulled on just as it started giving way.

Humans stood around him speaking a language he didn't know. But he did understand the spear one held at the ready. Robbie hissed and let the spines along his back stand in warning, to scare them back as he moved to the edge.

One of them shouted and the spear went in his shoulder and pain racked his body. The men jumped on him and pinned him and his tail down. A large wave made the boat tilt on its side and the leader said something about below deck.

They started dragging him below, putting him in a tank too small. His thrashing did good in getting them hurt on his spines. He felt his necklace be tugged off just before the boat quaked and things were tossed around. These idiots fished for him in the storm, and now they were all going to die. Gabe.

He prayed gabe got to the pod safely. And that was what he thought of as everything went dark.

\- 2 days later after the storm

Jemma sighed as they pulled up to their beach house to see little damage, only fallen trees and trash everywhere. Daisy helped her get to the door and check everything. They had been forced to leave from rising water level, and to their luck it didn't get inside.

"Thank god nothing happened. lets get everything organized and later we can go down to the water and clean up there." Jemma agreed and helped straighten everything, occasionally stopping to text her boyfriend back in D.C.

Daisy was the first down there while jemma made a call to the land owner. Splintered wood was everywhere along with nets and other stuff. Thats when she spotted it. Half of a fishing boat had washed up on shore.

She hurried over and spotted a tan hand coming from under a pile of debris. "JEMMA!" She yelled in urgency and dropped her trash bag to start carefully removing heavy wood and steel pieces. All she was able to move was the things over their torso before she stopped to look.

Jemma came up from behind and saw the olive skinned man unconscious in the sand. The first thing they noticed was the dorsal fin protruding from his back, just below the shoulder blades. Jemma took a knee seeing the deep cuts along his skin that leaked black blood. She lifted his hand to get a pulse and noticed the dark fingers narrowing into solid claws with red webbing between.

"Jemma, I think we should call someone about this." She was freaking out. The have found an actual merman. They were only legend until thirty seconds ago.

The man shifted and moaned when jemma felt a blistering patch of his skin. "No, he needs our help. And it just so happens I am the right person to do so. Now help me get the rest of the stuff off him." She stood and both lifted a few heavy materials off his long tail. He was at least two times longer than jemma.

"Wow, I though they were supposed to be part fish not shark." Daisy inspected the tail with prodding curiosity. It resembled a tiger shark, dark coloration starting from his waist down all the way to the upright tail. The stripes were an bone pattern of white and the barbs lining his spine as well. The back crest of all the fins were tinted with a fiery orange.

After being checked for broken bones they turned him on his side noticing the head of a spear still in his shoulder. "Shit, we need to get him in water but I need to work on him. Go inside and get a bed sheet and put the hose in the pool we covered. He should fit in there." She nodded and raced her way up the hot dunes to do so.

Lucky for them they decided to cover the underground pool before leaving even though it had no water in it. She hurried back with all kinds of questions racking her brain.

She returned and they worked together to move him onto the sheet. He was too heavy to carry so they dragged him back up to the house and jemma got to work. She has been working on a medical degree for four years now.

The brunet stitched up the cuts and wrapped the burns with gauze saving the hard work for last. Daisy drought up buckets of ocean water so it wasn't completely freshwater, unknown if he could take it. Sometimes pouring some along his tail. It was when jemma cut into the skin to remove the barbed spearhead that he hissed showing off his many sharp teeth. She leaned back keeping an eye on his movements.

She removed it and he jumped to life groaning in pain.

The sudden pain jolted him from a dreamless rest and a bright sky burned his eyes. His skin felt the same, burning from too much sun exposure. He grabbed a hand that was over him and pulled it away. Too much was happening and all he saw was a pale brunet with some bloody knifes next to her.

His first reaction was to hiss and retreat. Showing his teeth he moved back slowly but looked to the spearhead in her hand, then to his shoulder. He was wrapped in a soft fabric in some places, but the biggest wound was leaking black blood profusely.

"Please, I need to close it up before you bleed out." She put her hands up in a surrendering fashion. But his vision got blurry and the world was spinning. He collapsed using his forearms to hold him up, but the cool earth felt good on his head.

Jemma watched him slip back into a weak enough of a state to finish. She rolled him back over and just in case daisy didn't leave here side until she was done stitching up the wound.

Afterwards they continued filling the pool with sea water and carefully put him in. He seemed to breath better as he floated on the surface, but with his neck submerged and simmons could see the gills on his neck working. "Well, all we can do now is wait." They sighed sitting back to back looking at their find.

Daisy had to admit he looked cute. It was a stupid question earlier. 'Should we call someone?' 9-1-1, yeah I have a mermaid washed up on beach can you come and help it? This guy looks as if hes seen some fights. Scars ran across his torso and arms. "Well I'm exhausted from running so many trips. I call first rest." She jumped up and hurried inside to take a warm shower.

Simmons looked at the captivating figure and sighed as she started cleaning up the mess. This pour thing had gotten into trouble. She could tell by the marks wrapping his tail it had been a fishing net. If it was intentional or by accident she didn't know.

Soon she went inside to start making lunch for the two. She prepared her famous sandwich and they both sat in front of the TV watching Vikings.

"If I was there I would be able to cure Ragnar." Jemma mumbled as they got up to put the trash away.

"Oh I'm sure you would LLOOVVVEEE to save ragnar, jemma." Daisy teased as she walked by the sink to throw away her napkin. Her mind wondered and she imagined what the merman's personality be like.

While jemma took a nap she did some research on her laptop. All the folklore on sirens and mermaids were read by dinner, and knew some of these things were lies to fill in gaps. They both went to the pool to check on him and to no avail, nothing.

Daisy sat indian-style on the pools edge and sighed. "What's taking him so long?"

"He may have a concussion daisy, we wont know anything until he wakes up. Hopefully he will be willing to talk." Jemma pulled up a beach chair and sat in it while texting her boyfriend again.

They sat there watching the sun set behind the trees and talking about more places to go. There was so much to do but they couldn't leave him alone.

Nothing hurt anymore, it was all numb. His eyes slowly opened to a soft purple sky and orange clouds drifting by. A guttural moan escaped him when he did feel his shoulder still healing and covered with that white cloth. Oh shit.

When he tried diving down in newfound water to escape voices he hit his head on a solid wall. Lucky he didn't hit it too hard but enough to confuse him. Trapped all around by this sort of tide pool he tried jumping out and crawling his way back to the ocean. Only when he tried to jump the same white rock was there, and he couldn't grip it with his claws.

He noticed the two females watching him curiously. The one with dark brown hair stood up and laid her hands in front of her. He clung on to the edge but hissed at her as a warning.

Daisy was entranced with his glowing orange eyes. At first they herd a thud and saw him try to get out. He was a cornered, injured, being. "Its okey, were not going to hurt you." She said slowly and calmly. "You see you wounds? My friend patched you up."

He just dashed to the other end of the pool trying to get out again, only to fail. This time he lashed out in irritation by smacking his fist on the ground. "Levantarse maldita sea!" He grumbled out shocking the two girls.

The last thing daisy expected was him speaking spanish. Although it was fitting by the way he looked. "Tu hablas Espanol?" He froze where he struggled and slowly turned to her.

Shit. Now that is all he's going to hear. "And english asshole, I'm not stupid." He watched the girls trade glaces. He still kept his distance. "Where have they taken me?"

Again the two looked confused as hell. "Who's they?"

"The human hunters, they caught me in the middle of that damn storm." Now reaching a calmer nature he pushed himself up and sat on the edge uncomfortably.

Jemma was the first to speak. "We actually found you on the beach down there." She pointed to the barely visible beach line. "You were under a wrecked boat and we dug you out."

He grunted a strong, "Good." before his eyes widened and his hand wrapped his neck. It was gone. The precious necklace was taken by one of those men. His heart sank with a new meaning, encompassing hope with fire. It was probably somewhere at the bottom of the sea by now. Robbie didn't even talk to the girls, just sank to the bottom of the pool and rested on his tail.

Daisy felt something was wrong there, but he had a rough day already. "Alright jemma, lets go get some rest." She agreed and followed suit.

They tucked into their beds but neither could sleep, only think on all that happened. "Daisy, I wonder who were hunting him. I mean If their still alive what their doing is wrong."

"Its not like we can do anything jemma, were twenty-five year old collage girls. If we go to people about this they wont listen." She sighed and shifted to look at her friend across the room. "I just hope he gets better before we have to leave."

They fell asleep shortly after talking about some plan changes.

Robbie felt hallow, he lost the only connection to their parents so easily. He hated it in this cage. There was no warmth from the day, no current to give sound, no other life. Alone and enclosed. These humans did save him, but he still didn't trust them. It actually caught him off guard that he spoke to them at all.

He tried sleeping, but it wouldn't work. It just wasn't the same without gabe.


	14. All angels fall at some point

For decades he found interest in the human race, even if interaction was prohibited by the counsel. He had been warned multiple times to not go down into their realm, but he couldn't help himself. Other angels thought themselves superior to humans and in his point of view complete asshole's. Him on the other hand was entranced in their way of live and how they lived through struggles. There was this one in particular he would go to and watch from the clouds in curiosity. Her house was in the middle of nowhere New York. She would constantly have friends going in and out of her place, having parties, hanging out, there was even a wedding there before only not for her but two of her friends.

Her house looked nice, a two story cabin by a river. The houses on earth of course looks nothing like the homes where hes from, but that isn't what stands out to him. Its how she constantly rests outside in a hammock with a sad and troubled look on her face. Sometimes when some guy came by she would throw a fit and things. He was never able to get close enough to hear what she was saying but it was apparent she didn't like the guy.

A powerful rush of wind came from behind him and when he turned to see the shorter brunette a smile formed. "Gabe, what have I told you about following me down here?"

"Me?" The brother crossed his thin arms over his silk-clad chest. "I came here to bring you back. Eli has warned you about this and 'no more chances'." His smile faded and shook his head. "You heard the counsel, one more time and there will be consequences."

Robbie smirked and leaned back as he mirrored his brothers posture. "Come on, last time they caught me was twenty years ago. I've learned to be more discrete."

"I don't even know why you come down here. We have everything within the gates. I know your job requires you to be at the wall but no further." Concern was laced in the younger brothers tone.

He sighed and looked back at the house below. "I don't know why gabe." His grey wings settled loosely on his back and he watched the girl drive off. His heavy black robe and gold sash signed his position as an guardian. As a guardian your given a soul to protect, but for some reason he has bad luck with his assignments. The first two died in a war, third in a building fire, and so on. The counsel had noticed this, and reassigned him to guarding the golden passage. Maybe it was that he missed being down here with humans.

A strong voice called from behind the two and fear ran through him. "Hey! You two aren't supposed to be here!" It was Catherine followed by two others. "You."

He wanted to run, he could out fly them but if he does he would never be able to return. Abandonment of duty. The only thought that went through his mind was how his brother was also here. "He had nothing to do with this, I talked him into coming down here." Gabe shot his brother a look, please don't do this now.

She looked to the younger of the two with a stern look but gabe saw the glare robbie shot back to keep quiet. "Roberto, come with us and you will face the counsel for abandoning post and breaking law." The two from behind came forward and tailed the party as they flew back to the glorified fortress in the stars.

.

.

He stood before seven tall angels, all discussing the matter. "We have warned you about this roberto more than once. We keep away from the human race to protect our existence, but your constant visits threatens that." He looked past them, knowing better than to talk back to them.

Eli and gabe were on the side watching the scene unfold. "I always keep out of sight counsel. I wouldn't do anything to endanger our kind."

"But you cease to understand. Others are noticing your adventures to the world below and some demand punishment. It would be unfair to not punish you for these reoccurring issues. Not to mention you abandoning your post, we have expressed our concern of growing activity in the underworld and you still play these games." The eldest pushes and there is no doubt, his stupidity got him here.

One of the women at the end spoke softly. "Why is it that you are drawn to middle earth?"

He feared this question, but he couldn't lie. "I have been trying to find that out myself. At first I thought it was that I missed being there from my mission days, but I don't know." The look the elders passed made his stomach sink and anxiety stir up a storm. He didn't dare look his uncle and brother in the eyes.

"The counsel has decided the verdict, Roberto Reyes, we have decided upon exile for a designated term." He would be shaking if thoughts weren't running through his mind miles per second. "We have warned you too many times and the increasing activity could lead the demons to the gates. We don't want to do this but it will be only for a limited time. We haven't decided, but you will be informed when we do. Until then you will be exiled to walk earth since you fancy their ways so much."

He nodded and hung his head. It could have been worse, but it will take a long while. Being away from gabe will be hard. "I understand and accept the charges."

Once they clear the room the older woman comes to him with his family. "We are allowing you to say your goodbyes before you leave." She firmly held his black silk-clad shoulder. "I wish you luck on your journey."

When she left the feeling of eli's sharp glare burned into his back, demanding attention. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson robbie. I tried defending you again, but you don't understand to lack of respect of authority you have." His stern face gave way to something softer. "But I will miss you. I made a promise to your mother I would protect you. I will check in as the messenger so don't worry too much." He couldn't help hugging eli tightly.

Robbie didn't know what was waiting for him down there in the human realm. He would have to blend in or stay in solitary. "Why did you take the blame for me?" Gabe asked looking hurt.

"Because it was my fault Gabe, you followed me down there so it was my fault you were down there in the first place." Tears threatened at the edges of his vision, but he kept his strong demeanor so gabe wouldn't worry too much. They fell into a strong hug and he felt something be slipped into his pocket.

Gabe pulled away when one of the angels came to lead robbie out. "Mr. Reyes, with me." Turning to see who was speaking a chill ran through him. Zadkiel. Something has always felt off about him. Robbie nodded and followed zadkiel through the large gates. "I see you have been punished for something harmless, yes?"

His question confused robbie and stopped next to the darker angel to look down upon earth. "I mean, I was always careful but I think maybe doing this will help me figure out why i'm drawn to this strange society. But you could say yes, it will hurt being so far away from my brother." Memories of their parents leaving during the last battle of heaven and hell flooded his mind. "We are all each other has left."

A deep hum vibrated from the mans chest as he nodded in understanding. "What if I told you I can make sure nothing hurts your brother while your gone? I only ask for one thing in return." Robbie looks the archangel in the eyes and caution flags are thrown every which way.

"What are you asking?" Zadkiel crossed his large arms over his armored chest and looked around for oncoming others.

"I am planning something that will. . .give us the upper hand in the fight against hell. I have seen the way you train, state of mind, and your driven which makes you a perfect candidate. I will give you this 'power' that will allow you to stop demons. While down there your power will manifest and grow as we wait. So what do you say roberto? Protection for assistance." He held out his hand and waited as robbie sorted in his mind.

At the moment he doesn't see any downsides to this deal, but he could be hiding things. But Zadkiel is one of the more powerful angels and if he entrusted anyone to protect gabriel, it would be the best. "Deal." He shook hands and the feeling of fire rushing through his body sent him into shock.

He groaned in pain and collapsed against the man. Robbie looked down to see blue fire consuming his body and then he felt weightless. Everything was too hot and everything was blurring in his vision.

Zadkiel pushed robbie off the edge and sent him free-falling to earth.

He tried unfolding his wings to slow down but it hurt too much to open them past a certain point. Robbie was able to focus on the source of pain and found a small dagger in his side. Gold blood seeping past the blade. Shit. Demons could smell angels blood continents away. He pulled it out carefully only for more gold to run out.

The angels vision came completely back when he entered the atmosphere. His wings were able to open enough to control where hes going to land. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a cloud of oil black mist barreling in his direction. Demon.

There was no stopping the powerful collision of the two beings, enough to extremely set him off course. The demon retained a basic humanoid form with black skin. Robbie was falling backwards with the thing choking and tearing into him with sharp claws.

What really freaked robbie out was when his hand, which was wrapped around the demons wrist, caught on fire and burned the figure. It turned to ash and just as he flipped over to attempt a less painful landing he crashed into something sending him spiraling out of control.

It was cold.

And dark.

A peaceful noise around him.

-(Daisy)

It was a morning like every other. Wake, dress, run, wash, eat, work, come home, maybe hang out with friends. If was always quiet around her cozy home. Ever since Ward left everything has been easier.

Ward was her boyfriend who seemed okey at first, but it was like as if he became obsessed with her. So much to the point she didn't feel comfortable around him. And when she confronted him about it they had a bad fight now lets just say there is a two-hundred foot restraining order thanks to the help of her step dad.

She works at a nearby pet clinic with her friend Jemma, who also so happens to be a doctor. Turns out there was a high demand for vets and docs in rural areas, and it probably helps that they don't change an arm for a bill.

Clearing all thoughts from her mind she sighed and rose out of bed. The morning sun glowed through the wall of glass giving her a beautiful view of the mountains bathed in the sunlight. Daisy put her hair up into a messy bun and slid her pink fluffy slippers on to avoid the cold tiles. Her living room also had a large wall of windows allowing the white walls to glow. "Lincoln, how many times have I told you about leaving your toys on the stairs?" She picked up the squeaky toy and threw it in a basket as she walked into the kitchen.

Said golden retriever was already at the food bowl, tail wagging. "Hey buddy. Guess what? You get to go home today." The dog barked in excitement as she poured food into the bowl. Sometimes she would take special cases home to watch overnight, like Lincoln. He was claustrophobic and wouldn't end well in the kennel.

When she started the coffee machine she noticed something in the distance. Thin plums of smoke came from down in the forest, but it could just be mist being funneled into a draft. She would have to check it out on her run to make sure it isn't the start of a wild fire.

Speaking of morning run. . . Daisy went back upstairs to freshen up and get dressed in gym shorts and a light tank-top. When she came back down lincoln was back to sleep from the medicine she slipped into his food and coffee done. The brunet sat down and watched the news while she finished her coffee.

-" Thats right last night scientist were baffled as one of the stars actually dissipated, which only seconds later a meteor fell into the atmosphere. It wasn't large enough to cause damage, but they lost track by the time it landed. NASA is saying it is normal for stars to disappear from time to time due to dying out so they did say to disregard." Another reporter next to him smiled. "In fact we have footage -"- Daisy rolled her eyes and turned off the TV.

"People and their conspiracy theories. I swear, politics die down and its like they're desperate for something to get views." She set her mug in the sink, picked up her phone to play music, and started her peaceful morning.

She ran a small trail that went through the valley below for a good ten meter, but it had a short cut for those days she woke up late. Dawns mist looked enchanting against the sunlight beaming through the trees. Small birds and chipmunks could be spotted as she jogged by, even spotted a deer and her fawn.

Daisy looked at her clock and noticed she was making good time, deciding to break at the creek not too far off the beaten path. The place was always beautiful and flourished with life. When she stepped to the log she usually rests on there was definitely something off. Small white feathers were washed up on the bank and some floated down stream. Middles and tops of trees were burnt and upon the log was a few drops of liquid gold. Running her fingers through it to see if it was solid daisy saw more going in the direction of the water source.

She slid her backpack off and pulled her trail markers out and followed the gold and feathers. Soon she came to a full stop and her heart jumped, instincts telling her to hide behind a tree. Daisy eased around the large tree and noticed the mangled form was motionless. One enormous grey wing was in the water while another was stretched awkwardly out. The. . .thing whom they belonged to was face-down and almost completely in the cold mountain water.

What really stood out were the large wounds bleeding gold and the lack of clothing from the waist up. Daisy came closer and winced seeing how deep those cuts were and how the looked like animal scratches. She bent down and cautiously read for a pulse also taking note of cold skin, and it was weak. When she carefully rolled him over to get him out of the water she would have sworn she found an angel.

He was well built. A rusty or olive skin tone complimented his jet-black hair. The sides were shaved close but the top was one or two inches long. Tattoos ran down his right arm in a language she didn't recognize. The pants he was wearing was nothing you would see in the modern world, black leather and gold armor portraying strong armor.

When daisy felt his wings they were softer than anything she has ever felt. All he was missing was a halo. . .right? "You must be losing it daisy, there's-" Her prodding was interrupted by a rough grown and she fled again.

He tried sitting up but choked on more blood making him lay back down. His breaths were labored as he laid helpless. She felt pity and came out of hiding only the to see the amount he spewed up and the some still running from his mouth. A sudden feeling overcame her, a determination to not let his get any worse.

But the closest emergency response a a hour away. Not to mention explaining this to the paramedics and public. . .forget the public, he'll probably be taken by the government. "Hey! Do you hear me?" He seemed in too much pain to notice her so she ran back to her bad to get her phone.

With her luck she got no signal, but it seemed god was on this mans side today. The first person she could think of was jemma.

"Daisy? Wha-"

"Hey jem not time. I'm on the trail and there's this. . .guy and he really needs your help. Please get your ass over here!" She was frantic in not wasting her time and called another, mack.

"Daisy?"

"Mack, I have a problem on the trail behind my house."

"Is it ward again? I swear-"

"No, these's a hurt person but there isn't a clear path to him. I need you to bring a large tarp and your muscle. Please hurry." She hung up again and raced to the house.

.

.

Daisy was pacing nervously in the front of her house when she saw the small vehicle pull up along with a very confused Jemma. "Daisy what is this all about? I was on my way to the clinic." She followed daisy to the back of her own car and pulled out the emergency kit they always gave her shit for.

"We should wait for mack first so I don't waist air, yeah?"

Speaking of which she could see his truck heading their direction. When he came to complete stop she practically pushed jemma into the middle and put the pack in the bed of the truck before hopping in. Getting settled in she noticed two people staring at her like she was insane. "Do you want to explain why we have been called here?" Mack asked in his baritone voice.

"Fine, but start driving. Your truck is four wheel and it can fit on the trail." They moved off and daisy started explaining what she found. Of course they only became more confused.

When they reached the creek jemma grabbed her bag and mack the oddly requested tarp. Daisy led them through the brush and slowed down when they got near. If he had woken up she didn't want to startle him. Mack cursed behind her when the mans still body came into view. "Shit daisy, you didn't tell us he had wings!"

Oops. "Well, there you go. Now you know.." He had tried sitting up, but collapsed against a wall of rocks.

Jemma didn't wait for the all-clear and raced to his side. Somehow daisy had missed the large gash over his right temple. The doctor started her work in silence unless she needed more hands. The process was slow and a pain in the ass with how messed up he was. Even one of his wings were broken. "He's lucky you found him daisy, I don't know how long he would have lasted. I still don't know if there is any internal damage but I didn't see any signs." She sat back on her haunches and pulled the gloves off.

"Daisy, come here." He pulled her attention to a blade not too far from the man. "There is script on the blade." He took it and got up to wash it off carefully in the creek. "Its Hebrew. . .daisy I think he is an actual angel. The original bible was written in that language and this mark here," He pointed to one of the tattoos reading מלאך שומר. "Means Guardian Angel. Its right on the nose."

She stood up to take it all in slowly. "The meteor that fell last night. The one everyone s talking about. That was him. . . .We can't tell anyone okey?" They both nodded.

"Alright, lets get him loaded up and to your house before he wakes up." Mack started unfolding the tarp to make it easier to carry him out without sustaining any further damage. Pushing him into the bed of the truck daisy stayed with him while the two took shotgun.

-both

He felt so cold and something was different from the last time he was awake. Robbie was in so much pain he almost couldn't groan or open his eyes. He was laying on something soft and he couldn't see clear for a while. A tidal wave of questions filled his head as he came to along with his vision. Where am I? Did someone do this to me? Where am I from? What is my name?

He shuttered at the last one and started panicking. A fear of something unknown, not knowing what or who he was.

Daisy walked in seeing him hyperventilating and trying for form words only to come out in a jumbled mess. "Its okey. I'm here to help you get better. See those bandages, me and my friend stopped you from bleeding out." The two friends appeared behind her only to be shooed away.

She could see tears threatening to fall as his face burned red. "I don't know my name." His words faltered at the end and he pulled his knees tight to himself. The only good wing cloaked him from her sight.

"Do you remember anything at all? You took a nasty bump to the head." She slowly sat at the end of the bed and noticed the ball he had made himself get smaller.

"I remember dying in a accident. I remember everything but... I cant..." He growled and pulled his hair in frustration. 'Why can't I fully remember!' Daisy inches over and rubbed circles on his lower back.

"Hey, its okey. Breath and relax. You cant rush these kinds of things. For now you should get some rest. How about I call you John until we find out your real name?" As she got up to leave his voice came back.

The wing had lowered and exposed the man underneath. "Do you have any cloths I could borrow?" It was quiet but she heard it clear as day.

Daisy smiled and nodded before leaving the guest room. Jemma entered to run tests on him to make sure she didn't miss anything before and to their surprise he complied.

She returned fairly quickly because ninety-five percent of he wardrobe will not fit him. Daisy handed him a red t-shirt and sweatpants. "I don't have much in your size but I found these, we can go get you some cloths later when you are better. Speaking of which, how are you going to wear a shirt with those?" Daisy pointed to his wings.

He looked to where she was pointing and smirked. Damn, daisy nearly died on the spot seeing that smirk. "I can hide them. Magic." Jemma laughed as she walked out, saying something about magic.

Daisy followed her out to give him privacy. He went to the bathroom daisy had directed him to and froze in the mirror. He looked like a mess. Some dried blood still remained and dirt. He carefully unwrapped his healed wing and took a deep breath. Focusing hard enough that with a roll of his shoulders they retracted and became ethereal before turning into a large tattoo on his back. It definitely made things more spacious.

The scolding hot water soothed him as he showered and it was fascinating at how different things were here. Where ever he was from. The sweatpants fit nicely but the shirt was kind of tight but it would have to do.

Sleep came surprisingly fast but that peace lasted a short time.

Daisy sighed and plopped onto her couch as the other two were talking about what to do."Guys, I can watch him while you work. Mack, you said you had three appointments and jemma you have to make the vet calls. I will take tomorrow." They all agreed and the two left daisy to herself and the angel.

Daisy accidentally fell asleep on the couch. Who knew patching up a near dead angel made you so tired?

.

She woke to screaming coming from the guest room and raced to the room. She turned the light on to see him sweating like crazy and face contorted in pain. Daisy raced to his side and held his shoulders tightly. "Hey. Its okey. John wake up." He gasped awake and shot up barely missing daisy's head. She noticed the lack of wings and all of his bandages.

His breathing calmed down as he hung over the edge of the bed. "My name, its Robbie." He still looked bad but she smiled for him and put out her hand.

"Daisy Johnson, nice to meet you robbie."


	15. What If?

"But I want Benny! Why cant I go back?" The smile child's lip wobbled as she looked up at daisy with tears in her eyes.

It had been a very long day, and having to take care of twenty plus kids was making it harder on daisy's exhausted body and mind. An out of hand fire had destroyed one of the orphanages in town and it was technically SHIELD's fault. The building was a research and surveillance outpost since there was a recent spike in watchdog and criminal activity. So right now a team was organizing the wreckage while they took some of the kids to a bunker not too far.

Daisy sat on her haunches to meet her level. "Its too dangerous for you to go back, most of the stuff was burned in the fire." The younger girl, probably not over six, bowed her head as the tears fell. "I'm sorry, I know how it feels to loose to only thing you own."

The sound of Jemma calling all of the kids into the main room to get lunch pulled her attention away long enough for the girl to run off. Will a defeated sigh she stood up and rubbed her face. The place was nearly empty and not big enough to get lost in so she wasn't too concerned about the girl.

It annoyed him to no end that he was called in for something like this. Canelo gave him the strangest look when he had come striding in asking to punch out early. Of course had built up enough time to do so, but it felt appropriate. Especially after the brief and frantic call from daisy asking for help and proceeded to hang up shortly after. So when he showed up to an already extinguished fire that had consumed a total of tree buildings, there was nothing left to do.

They only called him when they needed muscle. Taking down a giant stone dragon, easy. Putting an end to super-powered chase, a sneeze to him. What was he supposed to do with an already burned down building and agents scrambling around to clean up the mess?

He had felt useless just sitting there so he let to find daisy and reiterate what emergencies only meant.

Robbie was too deep in his mind as he rounded the corner he almost didn't feel the little bump to his leg.

Looking down it was a young girl with frazzled ebony hair falling out of a bun. What used to be bright cloths was covered in soot and dust. She also appeared to be crying. Thats when his big brother instincts kicked in.

As soft as possible to not scare her he spoke in a way very few ever heard. "Hey, whats the matter little one?" He helped her up and sat her on his hip.

She sniffed and rubber her eyes only to sputter in a broken voice. "'M sorry sir, I didn't see you." When she finally looked up it was like the color drained from her face. "Y-y-your ghost rider."

In the time he has worked with SHIELD he had become known to the public. He sighed and sat her down on a nearby bench. "Yes, I am. But you have nothing to worry about. I only put the wicked ones in jail." She did seem to relax more after that. "So what has made you so down?"

In that second a tear returned to her eye. "In the home I stayed in I had a toy, Benny, he was my only friend and it was left behind in the fire."

He watched her tiny hands clutch the wood of the bench and couldn't help the sharp pang of guilt for her. Robbie carefully hugged her and she wrapped hers as much as her little arms would allow. "I'm sorry for your loss."

After what seemed long enough she pulled back and smiled. "Angellena, nice to meet you Ghost Rider." She held out her hand.

The sudden turn of warmth to him was a surprise on its own. He snickered and took her hand. "Ghost Rider it my hero name." Robbie lowed his voice as if he was sharing a secret. "But you can call me robbie." In the back of his head he could feel the rider roll his eyes and sulk for lack of excitement. "And if you want I can be your friend."

She giggled and her bright smile was infectious. For the first time in a while he did too. Then he had an idea.

"If its okey with my superiors, maybe we can go get a new stuffed animal. How about that?" He asked and the light in her eyes nearly exploded.

The only answer he got was a shrill of excitement before the girl jumped up and engulfed in a hug.

It brought him back to when his brother would get excited. "Alright, wait here and I'll be back soon." When he got up though, she clung to his side. Her cheek smudged against his leather jacket and her green emerald eyes peering up at him. "Alright then, with me you go." He boosted her onto his back and and let her arms wrap around his neck like a lifeline.

Daisy had a smile down the hall as she had listened to the entire conversation. He had never been that soft and caring to anyone but gabe, but that was different. What had got her was seeing Reyes's smile in the windows reflection. Why is it that the most deserving people to have families become burdened with such things?

Pressing her com's device she gave a command, it was one of her many perks as director. "This Director Johnson, Reyes is on his way out with a civilian. Yes, he has clearance to pass with her."

.

Angellena was ecstatic in the back seat of the charger as he drove her to the mall not too far from base. Of course he cleaned her of the dust on her face and gotten clean cloths because he wasn't going to let her walk around like that. He missed doing these kind of things with gabe, and since his recent departure to collage, the house was too quiet. He only spent more time at canelo's until he was dragged out and on the night job.

Robbie was careful with her and was wary of everything going on around them. But she held his hand tightly and guided him through the mall.

They wondered the entire mall and briefly rested in the food court where he treated her to anything she wanted. So after she finished her Mongolian chicken and rice with egg rolls they were off again.

It took some time but when they passed by a book store she slowed to a halt in front of the window display. There were multiple stuffed animals in the front but he lead her in and let her roam the small shop.

Angellena waddled back with a large wolf plushy that could be mistaken as a body pillow. "Wait!" She backed up and searched for the tag quickly, and she looked back at him with a hesitant gaze. When she went to put it back he stopped her.

"Don't pay attention to that chica. Come on." He pulled out his wallet and gave he a hundred dollar bill and directed her to the register.

The lady smiled as the little girl heaved the wolf onto the counter and waited. The cashier scanned it and looked between the two. "Um, sixty-four thirty." Angellena pushed the bill onto the counter and waited patiently. And with a smile she put the toy in a bag to keep it from getting dirty. "And here's your change sir."

Robbie took it because the little one was hugging the dog tightly. but...

"You have an adorable daughter."

Robbie froze and was tripping on his words. "Uh.."

But the little girl laughed. "He's not my dad, he's my guardian."

Did they even look alike? He could see the cashier blush in embarrassment. "Sorry. Have a good day."

Angellena was asleep in the back seat. Her body using the plushy as a cushion for the door. She had fallen asleep the moment they left the mall and her peaceful features were sweet. It was almost life's version of mocking him. This would be the closest thing to a domestic life he will be able to get.

He carefully laid her down on the open cot in the dark room, her wolf clutched tight. Everyone was asleep already and soon he will have his own job to do. Robbie tucked a blanket around her lightly dragged his fingers, massaging her back. He knows that as soon as he leaves this room he wont feel this anywhere else.

Angellena stirred and rubbed her eyes. "Robbie? Whats the matter?" She sat up and smiled. Damn it.

"Nothing angellena, but its time for me to got to work. I don't think I will be back though." He looked at the wolf in her lap. "So, they got a name?"

She smiled with a sleepy stupor and held it close. "Raguel."

The hair on the back of robbie's neck stood and the rider was deathly quiet. It was his name. Does she understand? "Thats nice, now I know he will protect you." She hugged him tightly and he followed.

"Thank you robbie, no one has ever done something like this for me. I will never forget you." She pulled away only to peck his cheek only to yawn seconds later.

He shook his head with a smile and stood up to tuck her in again. "Goodnight angel." He kissed her on the head and watched her fall asleep before stepping out of the room.

His shadow leaned against the closed door. She didn't say anything but at the moment, this rare second, she could read his feelings. He was sad.

"Do you ever think about it?" He was quiet and stood in place, looking into nothing in general. Daisy came over and hugged his side.

She was surprised as all when his head rested on the top of hers. "All the time robbie. But life dealt us a shit hand. It might not be a good one, but if we weren't who we are a lot of people would be hurt."

.

.

-(2 years later) Bonus

"ANGEL! Your going to be late to your performance!" He called from the kitchen putting the finishing touches on her cake. Daisy was already a the school and saving his spot.

Angellena practically flew down the stairs in her uniform. "I forgot how to tie the belt!"

He closed the fridge and smiled. I will help you get it on when we get to the school, but we got to be out the door." They both hurried the charger and hurried.

Robbie may have broken a few laws getting here but they got there on time. It was the schools talent show, and after aunt Mays teaching and local marshal arts expert, she was a proud red belt.

He was also proud. After a while things started settling down so robbie had went to the system and found the girl. He can still remember her yell his name the first time they saw each other again.

Her demonstration consisted of kicking and punching through boards, dodging and taking down two people bigger than her, and as a finisher she demonstrated her weapon of choice. Kama. It was real but it was dull for safety purposes.

In the end She placed first a won a blue ribbon. She was so happy and exited. Robbie scooped her up and placed her on his shoulders as they walked to the car. "You did so well angellena, aunt may will be so proud when she sees the video I made." Daisy praised with a smile.

"So what does the birthday girl want to do next?" The little girl looked over to daisy with a questioning look and received a nod. She scrambled off him and darted for daisy's car.

Robbie looked confused and turned to ask daisy what was going on, but was cut off by a kiss. Daisy pulled him close, definitely a distraction.

"Robbie?" She was back and holding something behind her back. Daisy backed off and went over to angellena. "For my eighth birthday, I want to a-ask, " She seemed hesitant at first but daisy gave her a reassuring nod. "Will you be my dad?" She pulled a file out from behind her person.

His heart jumped in his throat, and he felt a sting in his eyes. He took the file and fell to his knee to hug her. "Of course angel. Anything for you."

Plushy

Kama


	16. Great Sacrifice

Daisy's vision came back slowly, along with the realization of everything that went down in the last few hours.

Dimensional rifts had started popping up all over the world and the evil only became worse. Fears only became more solid and able to think for themselves able to think. Luckily for them Fitz discovered they were all linked to ley lines and the center rift was in a town named Dulzura.

-(Three hours before collapse)

The quinjet landed roughly on the desert ground. Daisy, Deke, May, and fitz were the ones sent to scope the area before sending the whole team to catch the worlds attention. Even though most of the world were busy dealing with Fears. Daisy hoped onto the ground and looked all around. The rift was big and bright enough to see from the entrance of town, but she could also see the entire town was deserted.

The atmosphere around them felt supercharged and . . .off.

"Alright, Fitz and May I want you guys on the rift, Deke your with me to make sure nothing interferes with them." Daisy commanded as she adjusted the dampening gauntlets around her arms. "Keep a sharp eye out, there's no idea what that thing will spit out."

Deke grabbed his pistols and holstered them on his thighs. "Is it just me or does it look too much like what remains of my earth?" His threw his head in the direction of the ground just in the boundaries to the city. Red and orange sand into a black obsidian, the buildings were starting to crumble, and trees were burned.

They each carried some equipment for fitz and stayed in a tight form. The sound of roaches and inhuman roars came from numerous directions. Around a few more buildings and cars they came upon the flaring red rift floating above ground. "Okey we don't have long before Hydra get a ping on our location. Fitz, works fast." Daisy set down her bag of tools and everyone followed.

"I'll call the others in so we can get this over with." May offered as she helped fitz unpack the containment device.

The brunet nodded as she took deke to secure any Fears too close. But before she could get too far the rift started warping and bending out of shape. Fitz backed away. "Guy's something's coming through!"

Four clawed hands held the edges of the rift and started to pry it open to make room to fit through. Its large reptilian-like head emerged from the light and it zeroed in to them. It wasn't until it started crawling through that they realized the true size of the monster. It was almost dragon like but its skin looked like metal shrapnel.

"Run!" May yelled as it recoiled enough to lunge at the group of four. Deke and may fired off rounds as it looked around to see them scatter. Others came out behind it, metal eagles the size of trucks, suddenly Fears became anything the mind could conjure up. But the dragon was the biggest threat.

Another portal opened right in the middle of their quinjet only whenever was waiting on the other side didn't wait for an invitation. A red skinned panther crawled through and looked around its environment. Deke and may kept their eyes on the dragon and to their backs daisy and fitz were aimed for the cat. "Guys I think we a servery outnumbered here." Deke stated as everything seemed to enclose on them.

Daisy was about to say something when a chain flew out of the secondary rift and tied itself around the panther. It started to freak out and buck as it pulled the other one through. Daisy couldn't believe her eyes at first, at the sight of a Ghost rider, her heart filled with hope. But she was taken aback as she noticed it didn't bare the white insignia. This one had armor plating like a modern knight, dual swords secured to its back, the markings on its skull looked similar but worse as the two on the side reached below the eye sockets.

It ignited the chain and he tugged the feline closer. He gave it slack and as it took off he used it to its advantage. He used all his strength to throw it back into the rift and dropped the chain as the rift closed.

The dragon charged and they had to take their chances with the rider and pulled back. "Move it!" They ran past the rider that just turned around and stood his ground.

Reaching a safe place in a building they saw the rider run towards the dragon head on. At the last second he dodged the wide jaws by side stepping and grabbing hold of the horns to place himself on its neck. The metal beast instantly thrashed his head violently but he held on tightly.

"That thing is insane." Deke whispered from behind daisy. She moved out of the building they had taken shelter in when she spotted the roaches approaching the two while they were distracted.

"We've seen his kind before, now stay here he's going to need some help." The director leaped to her feet and raced out with her handgun drawn. But nothing prepared her for what she witnessed next.

The rider roared as his fire funneled from his body and twisted its way through all the cracks of the mechanical dragon. Its body became metal and fire all under the riders control. Daisy got behind a car when she heard the swelling of its breath then complete silence.

She curled in on herself as everything around her felt like she was stuck in a oven. Its fire didn't even come close to the barricade. The beast tore through the large Fears and burned the small ones, but they couldn't keep up with the amount piling on. Daisy peaked out from behind the car and fired a few rounds at the assailing Fears.

Soon the smalls noticed.

The rider was through with the dragon but the moment he let go it will attack the others. He let go quickly and pulled out the swords as the hellfire receded and jammed them into its skull. The metal was no use against his and it died with a sky shaking roar. He pulled them out when its head hit the ground and raced towards daisy to help.

He cut through to reach her and they worked together as the Fears enclosed them. They moved together like water, when one moved the other did to their back.

Everyone witnessed them fight as the heard thinned out and everything was coming to an end. That was, until the last one punched the rider hard enough to sent him flying back.

Daisy turned around to see him. "N-no." Ward stood there in his hydra trench cloak and it was not just him, it was HIVE. "Y-your dead. Your not here." She stumbled back when he walked closer to her.

Wards smirk twisted onto that pale face. "Hello sky. I told you I'd be back for you." She couldn't stop the cold wave that passed through her mind. The memory of being with HIVE. He punched her in the face making her fall. It was about to strike again when the rider barreled into him.

"Don't touch her!" His demonic voice kicked daisy out of her stupor. How did he know her name?

He had the chains back in his hands, and swung it to wrap around the fear ward's legs and pull him over. And with a powerful stomp he crushed it head with the heel of the riders metallic boot.

Its shoulders rose and fell sharply as if out of breath. He seemed to want to come over and help daisy up, but he turned to the breach and paced towards it. The chain was drug behind him and when he reached the foot of it he started rambling in a language daisy didn't know.

The team moved to her side and watched in awe as his hands started to move and form glowing lines in the air. Just like she had seen Doctor strange do. A seal formed around him and the rift on the ground.

As it continued she noticed the rider struggling to keep it up. Thats when she realized what he was doing. Instead of doing what Fitz had theorized to take down the source, he was using it to close every portal around the world. Not letting the chance of it not working to come back and bite them in the ass.

She didn't move until he dropped to one knee. Running over she tried to help him up but he growled before she could get close. He did, however, seem to notice what she was trying to do. The rider approached slowly and placed his gloved hands over her gauntlets.

"Clear mind. Everything is possible." She nodded and entered the circle. "Follow what I do. Say what I say." He paused, looking her over then at the rift, as if rethinking the idea of letting her help.

"I can do it, please." He met her eyes and nodded.

They took a step back from each other. The man started speaking slowly and she tried to copy. The words tasted wrong in her mouth, but she got a hang of it. When he started she cleared her mind and focused on repeating his steps.

Loath and behold, it wasn't long before a sparked line formed between her fingers. She could feel the energy draining out of her slowly and it felt like forever.

Daisy was forced to stop when he quickly pushed her from the seal and gave her a look through the empty eye sockets.

Sorrow. Fear. Regret.

"I'm sorry."

She felt hands grab at her from behind, pulling her away.

She watched helplessly as the man turned back to the shrinking rift and picked up the chains, igniting them. With a elegance he swung the chain ends enough until they had momentum and wrapped them around the breach. A roar tore from his mouth and hellfire raced up the chains and into the source.

For a split second everyone watched the tear materialize into a mirror. Everything quiet as if they were in space. And then a blinding flash of light forced everyone to look away, leaving them vulnerable to the sonic wave that followed through.

There was constant ringing, her vision still recovering from the light. Every fiber of her being hurt. Slowly everything receded and she saw the deep blue sky above them. The smell of sulfur made her want to gag but a wetness on her face drove that from her mind. Feeling multiple drops fell on her so she tried to push herself up.

Whatever it is he let her help with it left a marrow deep tiredness that cozied up with the pain, but she ignored it. She needed to see if her friends were okey.

Not the only one with the idea, she found everyone holding themselves against the nearest remaining stable ruble.

It was gone.

It seemed to true.

Reaching up she called into her com. "Director to base. How many breaches remain?" The soft static went on for a while. Then. . .

"Base to Johnson, there are no more readings. Earths polarities are stabilizing." She couldn't contain the smile on her face as she walked over to may and the others.

"Its done guys." The director to a second.

Yes she did a lot. But the true credit belonged to their mystery rider. Who of which they haven't seen. Deke followed her sudden concerned look and went to look for himself.

At first he was nowhere in site, everyone had joined in on the search. Thats when she heard it. The wet and ragged breath coming from a barely standing building. Without a second thought she hurried in and started moving debris around until she found a figure hunched in on itself.

Her heart stopped, it was him. A really roughed up robbie sat there, pulling the crafted armor off his arms the best he can. "Robbie?" Her voice was weak but it caught his sluggish eye.

Blood ran from past his hair line, lips, and ear. That wasn't counting the large glass shrapnel that disappeared into his chest. He just flashed his bloody teeth in a smile and gave what sounded like an attempted laugh only cut short to cough severely.

Daisy hurried to his side and tried to help him get the heavy looking torso armor off. But she needed to remove the glass first. You can do this, he can survive this anyway. When she noticed his gaze on her she smiled. "Hey racer, it's been a while. You'll have to tell me all about it when we get you back to base, yeah?" She saw it.

A tear fell down his cheek as he pulled the shard out of himself and cried out when it was free of his chest. Daisy quickly unclasped the armor and tore the bottom of his shirt to stop the bleeding. "JEMMA!"

Robbies hand lightly clasped around hers and shock flashed in his eyes. "Real?" It pained her to hear his voice, as if he had swallowed a handful of gravel.

Daisy nodded and scooted closer. "Yeah. Your home robbie. Your home."

Jemma hurried in followed by the others and gave orders. The hard part was getting him on the quinjet. Every move they made had him wincing and growling. Deke and daisy managed though and got him on a emergency gurney where jemma did her things to patch him up.

Daisy had noticed how he wasn't healing as fast as he said he could before. Most of the clothing he wore under the armor was tattered and torn. She stood there over him and watched him go in and out of consciousness.

.

(3 weeks later)

It was quiet around base now. Everyone was out helping the places that had rifts for the injured. She had stayed behind to watch the base, or at least that is what she told everyone. At the moment? She was standing next to robbie at the med-bay. When they had touched down he was paler than a ghost and life signals barely present.

Jemma had fought scalpel and suture to get him stable. Bits of glass had remained in his lung so he had gone straight to the operating theater. After a few close calls and a whole thirty second flat-line she had almost given up, but his stubborn nature upheld.

But for the past few weeks he has been in a coma. They had brought in his brother to see if there would be a reaction, but nothing. Daisy hadn't been by much herself but that was because she had to run an organization. That. And she had found a leather bound book on his person.

In it contained daily writing of the places he went and the things he saw. Most of it sounded like a nightmare to her. Worlds that showed promise of being true home but turned out to be twisted the harder he looked. Then she had gotten to the last page, written poorly and words crossed out.

 _\- I don't know what day it is anymore. Last I remembered it was six years since dropping that damn book into the pits of hell. Phone died two rifts ago. I've come to a conclusion that my chances of returning to true home are nearly non-existent. There seems to be door after door and none lead me back. Back to Gabe, back to our warm house, I miss the food. I have recently found myself in a world of mechanical beasts. I collected pieces of slain monsters to build my own shell. Luckily when he drives he can hijack them, but our link has grown weak. He's leaving me because I have strayed too far from earth where his power sources from._

 _\- This is pointless, but its the only thing keeping me sane. There is no food or water here for me and i'm getting weaker by the day. Can no longer hold rider for long._

 _\- Recovering from a broken leg from my last throw down with a damn robo T-rex. Its quiet now, i'm sure he is nearly gone and I will no longer be able to open my own rifts. I regret not visiting gabe last time on earth. I regret not telling daisy about how grateful I was for her opening up a greater purpose in my life. I also regret leaving her on an empty promise of coming back._

 _\- I tried leaving today. . . and have found myself stuck. Completely alone. You don't know how much you have grown used the the riders thoughts floating around your head until its gone. And I feel cold, alone, and for the first time in a while scared._

. I'm scared to die.

. I don't want to die. -

Her hands had been shaking. Even though he didn't look a day over the moment he left he had been gone for more than six years. Alone for who knows how much longer. It had seemed the moment he found that rift and went through the rider was able to reconnect.

A deep breath drew her from thought and she gawked when she saw his hand snake over his chest to stop over the wound. His cold eyes eased open to look over to her. She got up to get a paper cup and fill it with water.

He followed her movement cautiously and eyed the cup when it was offered. When he tried reaching for it he recoiled and hissed when the stitches on his chest pulled.

"Will you let me help you?" Daisy asked softly and watched him sort out his options.

A wheeze escaped his lips when he tried talking and seemed to notice fighting his wounds was futile. And nodded. Careful not to disturb anything she reached the back of his head and tilted it enough to drink without spilling and put the cup to his lips.

At first it looked like it hurt to drink, but he gulped it down and eagerly asked for more. So about five cups later he was content and sighed. "Its been a good while robbie. About eight months. Of course you had to swing in at the last second and save the day." She went over to her chair and picked up the book only to rest it on the bed.

He looked down on it with a sad gaze and looked away. "Read it?" God, his voice was butchered. His hand tightened around the book.

"It was either me or our investigation team. I had a feeling you wouldn't want just anyone reading it. . . Is he back in there?" There was a long pause, and he nodded.

"Weak."

Hesitantly she held his cold hands. "Gabe was by a few days ago, he misses you a lot." She pointed to a small vase of flowers and cards. It wasn't much, but gabe had told her he didn't really care for.

But the look on his face said otherwise. His hand shook slightly as he laughed dryly. "Thank you. I don't think I would. . .have survived afterwards. Not on my own."

She smiled and patted his shoulder. "I better go call jemma and tell her your awake, see what we can do about getting you some food. Obviously no solids, but the moment you can I'll take you where ever you want to eat on the house. Its the least I could do for the man who saved the world."

He shook his head but he had a playful smile. "I'd appreciate that daisy."


	17. Police AU

Her new assignment was dragging her through the dirt. Chief Mace thought she would be the perfect person to work on the racing bust in L.A. So now transferred from Washington she has to stay at a cheep apartment complex until another gets assigned or until she breaks this thing. Her hours started from five pm to nine am. She wasn't the only one posted around town but hers would have the most activity according to the sergeant.

East L.A. did seemed rough and cut throat just by the glances people cast you when you pass by in a marked cruiser.

It wasn't a surprise the first time she had gone to pick up groceries for a few minutes and came back to her car being keyed and window shattered. They had also warned her about that. 'They can smell fresh meat ten miles away, but don't let them scare you off.'

The nicest person she interacted with from that side of town was a auto shop owner. Canelo? She had needed a tow from slashed tires and they were the closest by. One of the workers had to change the tires and that's when he caught her eye.

His suit was too dirty to read his name and the headphones on his head made it hard to catch his attention. So she had sat there since she couldn't go anywhere else and watched him fluently replace everything. He didn't look tense or concentrated but relaxed and zoned out. There was a discreet blond streak in his jet black hair and a cute smudge of grease at his temple. She paused. _Cute?_ She must be more stressed out than she thought.

.

Three weeks later at midnight she had found herself in hot pursuit of one of the motorcycle racers. It was hard to keep track of him due to everything he wore and his bike being black. Except his helmet, that had a white skull design from what she could tell. It didn't take long for him to lose her in traffic. That was her first night of action. Then she had an idea.

Walking into the station the next morning to end her shift she stopped into the chiefs office. "Chief Talbot. I had a proposition for our issue with the racers on King Hill."

The sharply dressed man sat back in his chair. "I am all ears officer Johnson. Anything to stop these reporters from gnawing at my ankles for progress."

She smiled and pulled out her phone and set it on his desk to look at. After that chase last night she had used her laptop and old hacker skills to get some info. "I did some research last night and narrowed down the track range. Somewhere within those lines is the starting line. If I was to go under cover and pretend to be a racer I could get us close. I could also put a tracker on each bike for us to find if they run. Then during the race when everyone is busy my squad can close in on the dealers while four of yours pulse me can tag the racers." Daisy took a careful breath to hide the excitement.

The chief scrolled through all her data and hummed. "This is a dangerous move, one I know your father wouldn't approve of." And there it was, the leash.

The chief was close friends with Coulson. They went to training together but now her father was a personal contractor for the government. Every muscle in her went lax and she let her head fall back. "Sir, I have yet to do anything to earn my steel. All I do every night is sit in that car and wait."

He stroked his mustache and nodded. "You'll need riding lessons, expert level to race with these bastards. It will take at least three weeks to prepare for. He stood from his desk and looked through the glass window looking into the room filled with desk's and their owners. "You got yourself a deal."

.

Another night she was faced with the same racer. She wouldn't let him out of sight and kept close. He would take sharp turns and go through ally's but she managed to catch up. At a stretch of road she got too close and bumped his back wheel. Surprisingly he managed to keep standing after nearly falling. What wasn't was when he fully turned to her and flipped her the bird shortly after.

He lead her through a part of town under heavy construction after a recent quake. The gravel and dirt put her at a disadvantage but she followed him to a parking garage in progress. She drifted the car to cut short corners and chase him all the way up.

At some point she managed to lose him on the last two floors and headed to the top. Frames were in place but the sides were open and tools were everywhere. Slowly she scanned the floor as she drove by.

Before she got to the end she was blinded by a headlight that came from straight ahead. He charged forward and wouldn't stop or turn. She turned at the last second and recovered to catch up. Daisy watched in awe as he gassed it to the edge and jumped. Slamming on the brakes and hurrying to the edge she saw him. He had made it across the hundred foot jump to the store next door's roof and down onto a semi. Then the ground.

That was the craziest asshole she has seen in a while. In defeat she sighed and walked back to her car. Its going to feel good to catch him.

.

The station had hired a popular cyclist to train her in secret. She will admit it was a pain in the ass to learn, and it was hard for her to get the slide down. Because it was so dangerous she was given the safest gear possible, but casual enough to blend in. In her free time she had personally programmed and made a hundred magnetic trackers. The station was betting a lot on this bust and she needed to pull through.

She had to change how she looked, cut her hair to her shoulders, wear dark makeup, and make a name out there before she randomly showed up out of the blue. That would be a big mistake. So every other night she would race the streets with a cop pretending to chase her and 'get away'.

It wasn't long until someone hinted the location of the race. Promised good money, just don't show up without it.

She did need a break though. All the training and working has fried her brain so in a joint decision she would take the last three days to relax and prepare. So she took her car to canelo's.

The guy was there again and was tasked with doing what needed to be done. Change the oil, check the brakes, and stuff like that. This time was different though. He looked tense and someone was sitting in his garage on a wheelchair.

The boy looked about ten, brothers maybe. But every once and a while the older one would smile a little and talked lowly. When he was finished though he actually confronted her this time.

"Alright, it should be good to go Ms. Johnson. Just take this to the front desk and they'll ring you up." He handed her the yellow paper with a tired smile. This close she can notice how little sleep he gets.

"Thank you again," She looked over his suit and read the name. "Reyes. Not many friendly places to get it done without sabotage."

"Nah, canelo doesn't bother with all that."

"So who was that sitting with you while you worked?" She caught his lips go thin in caution.

"My brother, he comes here after school unless he has club. Its just me and him so. . . you know." He shrugged it off and said goodbye. Taking the paper she left the man to return to a car already being pulled into the garage.

When she went to the front desk and handed over the bill her eyes wondered. The room was small so it wasn't difficult to spot the workers lockers. And in the foot of one was a half covered dirt bike helmet. Pitch black with a hand painted skull. Brand name rubbed off with sandpaper. Too bad Canelo might be loosing a worker tonight.

Later her own suspicion won out and she stayed around to find out who it was. It bothered her that it was reyes, who was walking his brother to a nice '69 Dodge charger, that was carrying the helmet.

.

Daisy would be lying if she said there wasn't a shred of fear in her rolling up to the crowding people. Girls dressed in showing cloths, men selling alcohol and drugs. The track king collecting the riders payments and bidders money. She rolled her bubblegum pink bike up to the mass to bikes waiting and dismounted.

She released the canister under the bike and let the bugs search for the bikes and vehicles all around. Approaching the king with a sway of her hips and smacking her gum more than needed she set her decent wad of cash into the industrial sized paint bucket. Already half way full with cash. Working her charm she winked at the dark skinned hispanic and turned on heel to return to her bike.

Some of the men racing cat called as she went by but she paid no mind to them. Waiting on her bike she checked the signals and all the bugs had found their homes in all the bikes. For another ten minutes or so it was just people drinking and showing off their modified bikes that had too many LED's or crazy designs.

Finally they were called to line and everyone went quiet. Daisy turned in her seat to see him. The one who always escapes her. Whispers of a code name 'Ghost Rider' went around and some racers even dropped out. Her senses told her he was the king of the race.

Every brand and logo on his gear rubbed off. The leather armor he wore was thick and a white symbol on his chest stood out. His helmet the same one she had seen at canelo's shop. The visor blocking her from any identification.

He rolled up to the line with ease and kicked out the stand before getting off. Without taking off his helmet he walked over to the track king and dropped a good wad of cash into the bucket without looking in and turned back.

Everyone around her was tense, but she needed to manually stay on his tail since his bike wasn't marked. The man saddled up and moved into place.

A girl walked out into the road with a neon green cloth. "First around town and back wins. Anything goes so no bitching about who did what." She smiled and threw the flag up.

Everyone's wheels screeched to a start and blasted off. Daisy activated the signal on her bike for her team to move in as she maintained tenth. She watched helplessly as one of the bikers in front get knocked off his bike and crash into a car. The sound of two sets of brakes behind her. Not even half way through and they were at each others necks.

Using her training she pushed to fifth and spotted the ghost rider. They were coming up to a two way split and took the same as her target, but that didn't distract her from noticing no one else did.

The way he looked back to see her made her guess it wasn't every day people dared challenge him. A smirk formed on her lips and she reached the button on her helmet to radio in. "This is officer Johnson, all teams go hot. All bikes are tagged but one. Lincoln and Ward be on standby if I need blockade."

"Copy that chaser. Over and out."

The ghost sped up and took off before she could shift gear and catch up. From what she can remember he doesn't like to be followed.

It was a good while before she found his tail light again and got close. She didn't account for the fire blasting out of his tail pipes. Daisy swerved in an effort to escape the heat but ended up backing off enough. "Alright asshole, wanna play like that?"

She switched the bright red and blue flashing lights on her bike. That seemed to make him panic. Daisy needed to get him into the old tunnel that goes below the highway and into south LA if she is going to have ant chance of catching him. "Ward I need you set up on Ferada road south bound. Lincoln I need you blocking 32nd and Palm Terrace. Copy?"

"Roger that, I am close to position." Ward called in.

The rider in black took a sharp turn in the direction she didn't want him going. Roughly doing the same she sped to his side and tried easing him to the edge of the road to get him to stop.

He hopped the sidewalk and raced down the concrete until he could return to the asphalt and turn another direction. They were in a downtown part of the city from all the shops that flew by. He was leading her to a crowded area to lose her. "This is johnson, I need some one on Feller now! I'm about to lose him."

Ghost rider looked back before taking off again.

In that short beat daisy saw the nose of a cop car peak from behind a building.

It stopped in the middle of the road.

They collided.

The rider had no time to react before crashing into the larger car at ninety-five miles per hour. Flying over the hood and landing on the hard road.

Daisy came to a stop as she got there and threw her helmet off. He might be a criminal right now but no one can crash that hard and walk away clean.

Going to his side she pulled the broken helmet off and saw reyes. He was dazed and the blood running from the corner of his mouth told her there was internal bleeding. "Sir I'm going to need you to tell me where it hurts. Can you do that?" He started shaking beneath her hands when the owner of the car came over and called for an ambulance.

"P-p-please." He whined quietly and winced as she took the gear off the see if there was more damage. "I-I cant le-leave him." He was talking about his brother. She could see the tears in his eyes as he looked at her. When her hand gently pressed his chest cavity he hissed in pain.

"Just hold on and well get you stable okey?"

The pain must have been too much and made him pass out. He was loaded up shortly after and sent to the hospital.

She had gotten a full report that most of the party had been taken into custody and on there marry way to jail. But she had yet to type in her report, she wanted to check on reyes before she did that.

.

The next morning Robbie Reyes had woken on the hospital bed. Cast on his arm and a dull pain in his chest. And a girl waiting at his bed side.

"Hey reyes. Good to see you awake. You took quite a hit last night with that other cop." Daisy smiled warmly but stayed where she was.

Robbie's good hand tightened into a fist giving away his emotion. "You'v come to arrest me then?" His voice was rougher than the last time she had heard.

Daisy uncrossed her legs and stood to get the lap top out of her bag. "Roberto Reyes. Current age twenty five, both parents died at eleven. Big brother to Gabriel Reyes and legal guardian. Dropped out of high school junior year to balance the books to pay for his brothers medical needs. Uncle Ellis Morrow arrested a year later for man slaughter and sentenced to death. Now works at Canelos auto and body." She looked back at him and saw the scowl. "Does that sound about right?"

Robbie looked away from her and sighed. "Yeah."

Setting her computer on her seat and turning back she sighed. "No existing criminal record not even a parking ticket. Behind on medication payment, water bills, and house mortgage." He winced and didn't dare look over. She knew she was wounding his pride but it bothered her.

She knew what it was like to struggle and live life by a wire each day. Struggling just to pay for her own things. This guy was doing it for two and medical.

"I only did it when I needed the money. I never hurt anyone." Finally he looked over to her. "It was either race or lose gabe to child services. Canelo hired five new workers and it dropped by pay, it just forced my hand. Guess it was a matter of time before it came back to bite me in the ass."

The young officer crossed her arms over her chest. "I understand. I was an orphan my entire life so I made dumb mistakes. But I had someone to help turn that around. You don't."

Robbie shrugged and winced for moving. "Everyone's life is messed up, just in different ways." He was quiet for a moment brows pinched as he thought. "Promise me he will be okey when I go?"

She smiled. "I'd be honored robbie. But someone close to me once told me, 'To change the person in front of you, you must take the first step.'" He looked confused. "As far as I know the racer known as Ghost rider escaped. I mistook you as the man and scared you into a chase."

Pure shock spread across his face. "Why?"

"Well, I think this is good enough of a lesson to stay off that bike." She started pulling on her jacket and put her laptop in her bag. "After everything is sorted out I will be heading back home across country so if you don't mind I have a report to finish."

Before she opened the door his voice was heard. "Thank you. For doing this for me."

.

Daisy smiled at her computer as she hit the final key and sent the report to the chief. What robbie didn't know was that she had payed for the medical bill and got rid of all his dues. He seemed like a nice guy that didn't belong in jail, it would also hurt her to be the cause of another orphan.

A job well done.

Maybe she will swing by on her next vacation.


End file.
